The Fall
by Calie1
Summary: Sometimes even a hero needs to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Okay, here we go, another multi-chapter story. So this is based on spoilers for Season 9 about Oliver going on another downhill spiral. I'm a bit over that already since they already did it once. But anyway, I had a particular episode in mind. If you read the spoilers it won't take you long to figure it out by the next chapter. This chapter is pretty short, I just wanted to set it up. And sorry about there being no Chloe yet. Let me know what you think. I'm not quite sure how much I'm feeling this story so please review.

* * *

"Hello?" Lois called once she stepped off the elevator into the darkness. Lights from the computer monitors lit the room and one lone lamp. "Oliver?" Footsteps echoed from down the hallway and she looked in their direction to find Oliver emerging.

"You haven't been here in a while."

She looked for something in his voice, anything to hint at what Chloe had told her, but to her he was the same Oliver, plus a clear glass with dark liquid. That was her only sign. "Yea, I've been out of town."

"Yea I heard about that." Oliver stopped at the bar, tipped his head back, downing the remainder of his drink, and placed it on the bar as he reached for the bottle of scotch. "Good old farm boy got you back."

Lois opened her mouth to speak and then shut it as he filled up the glass. He didn't appear to be drunk, but Chloe's warning told her otherwise. "Yea. So, what have you been up to?"

He turned to her and studied her for a moment. There was something in her face and her posture that bothered him; it almost seemed as if she was unsure of him. "You know, you don't have to pretend this is a courtesy call."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lois snapped at his knowing look.

"Right." He smirked and nodded to the bar. "Drink?"

"No, thanks. Could we sit?" He held out a hand to the sofa and she walked slowly over to it, still slightly wary of him. They took a seat on the same sofa, a half a cushion between them. "I guess I should cut the crap." She said boldly and continued. "People are worried about you."

"Of course." He lounged back into the seat and looked away from her, taking a long swig of his drink.

"Look Oliver, I know I'm known for butting my head into stuff I shouldn't. But I'm genuinely concerned about you. I mean it's obvious to any person picking up a paper that your life is going down the toilet. Out all night, blowing off your responsibilities, squandering your own inheritance, and making bad business decisions with Queen Industries. It's only a matter of time before the board votes to kick you off." He his head to face her slowly, eyes slanting, but she wouldn't be deterred. "You know we all were affected. What do you need to get back up again?"

"You know when I was happy?" He mused, more to himself then her. "I remember being pretty happy when we were together." He looked at her to gage her reaction, her face tensed. "You know I'm still really not quite sure what happened. I mean I do, I know what happened, but I still can't really figure it out. Because I never really understood what the big deal was. I mean we were great together right?"

"Yea." Lois admitted softly, her heart still clenching slightly. It wasn't that she necessarily wanted him back, but she wanted that feeling, she missed it.

Oliver laid his arm over the back of the sofa and leaned into her. "So then what's the problem?"

His eyes were glassy and she could smell the scotch on his breath, he was drunk. "Oliver the problems that made us break up aren't the same ones that kept us apart." She said gently. At this point, she had his attention, his trust; she didn't want to blow it by wounding his ego. "But people change. Stuff happens to us that changes us." He laughed, almost cruelly and removed his arm.

He ran her words through his head over and over, sipping his drink as he did so. But no matter how many times he tried he couldn't make himself believe them. "So, if I asked you again, would you come back?"

She felt her heart thudding in his chest. A part of her believed he might be serious, then another tried to tell her he was a drowning man grasping for anything to keep himself afloat. "I'm not the answer to your problems Oliver." Another laugh and he shook his head. "I can't give you what you want. Disregarding the fact that I think we both have truly moved on, like I said, we both are in different places. Forgetting your extracurricular activities, we're both to goal oriented, to busy.

"Goals." He smiled. "Right Lois." Finishing off the remaining scotch in his glass, Oliver stood from the couch and headed to the bar. "So what are you going to do, talk to me, leave, and expect everything to be better?"

She watched him with narrowed eyes as he poured another drink. She wanted to know the glass out of his hand but decided against it. "I don't know Oliver. I didn't realize how bad it had gotten for you. I care about you."

"You care." He nodded thoughtfully and poured another glass. "But not enough right? What did I do wrong to you?" He turned from the bar to face her and leaned back against it. "You know I would have done anything for you, I still would if you asked me to. I've practically begged you on a couple of occasions to come back." She didn't say anything, and he knew why, he knew she didn't want to tell him the ugly truth. That familiar feeling of anger began brewing in him again. "I guess your caring only goes so far." He bit out angrily, not even caring if he hurt her.

At his words she on her feet and moving towards him, heals ready to dig holes in the floor. "Here's the truth Oliver. I care about you, but that us you're talking about is gone. There was never a chance. You want to know how I found out about what was really going on with you, why I'm really here? Chloe. I told her talking to you would be useless, I knew that. You never wanted help. But she insisted. Said that there was no way you'd listen to a thing she said, that maybe I might have luck. So yea, I guess my caring only went so far, but Chloe's went further. But you won't talk to her right?"

Oliver snarled at her, bristling at the sound of Chloe's name. "I'm not another troubled pet for Chloe to pick up along her way. She needs to find salvation some other way."

"She cares about you! We all do!"

"Then do me a favor and get out." She was like the rest of them, that much was obvious.

"Oliver." But he was already turning from her, heading back down the hallway. "Oliver!"

* * *

Oliver turned his head to the window and watched Metropolis disappear behind him. It was like a breath of fresh air. At one time he'd enjoyed living there, more so then Star City. But it was suffocating him now, along with his responsibilities and the people he called friends. They'd call it running, Oliver didn't give a fuck. Let someone else fight the good battle; let Queen Industries implode on itself. For the first time in his life he didn't care about anything or anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud persistent knock at the door drew Chloe's attention away from the TV. Rarely did anyone knock. Clark half the time landed on her balcony and that was when he even visited. Lois had a key.

She glanced warily at the at the side table that had a gun hidden underneath it. "Who is it?"

"Me, so don't shoot!"

Chloe sighed and shook her head. With a groan she set her TV dinner to the side and stood up. "I'm off!" But she slowly made her way to the door. Seconds later, after punching in a code on the keypad, she found herself faced with three men. One much shorter than the others. "Well this is a surprise. Is there a reunion?'

"Not a good reunion." Victor said gravely and stepped into her apartment, Bart and AC following behind him.

"Well that sounds foreboding." After locking up she moved back to the sofa and grabbed the plate she had just discarded. "If you don't mind, I'm hungry." Victor shook his head, seeming to not even hear her. "What's up?"

"Oliver."

Somehow she had just lost her appetite. "Well nothing has been up with Oliver in months besides drunken escapades and bad business decisions. So care to enlighten me."

"He's disappeared." AC clarified.

She stopped, spoon halfway to her mouth. "Like on purpose?" AC and Bart looked to Victor. That wasn't good.

"I don't think so. You know how we'd been watching his movements?" Chloe nodded. It had been her idea after all. Oliver's current state of mind made him slightly untrustworthy. "Well he's off the grid. Before I came to you I did a little bit of investigating. Three days ago he took off to Havana on a private jet. It turns out he has some old friends that live there. He stayed in his hotel room for one night and hasn't been in it since."

"Maybe he's been staying somewhere else." Chloe shrugged. Lord only knew what tramp he could have hooked up with.

"Yea maybe. But every tracking device we stuck on him is off."

She frowned. That included his watch, ring, cell phones, luggage, and laptops. "Which?"

"The ring, watch and cell phones."

Either he figured it out and destroyed them or something did happen. Chloe was inclined to believe if he found out they had been tracking him they would have heard about it to no end. "So what do you want from me?" She wanted to help, and she would, but the way they were looking at her made her worry. It reminded her of children pleading with a mother. "I mean I'm not exactly one of the more physically active members of the team you know. More in the background. It sounds like you covered all the bases that I would have."

"Not really." Victor sighed. "Look we need to get over there. Usually it was Oliver who got us access to travel around the world, but with him gone…"

She sighed and chewed on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully, hundreds of possibilities and scenarios running through her head. "Okay, I think I could probably commandeer one of his jets. It should be easy enough to fake a meeting with him on his calendar and some flight plans. I'll book some rooms at his hotel room." Victor pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Thanks. Let me work on it tonight. If all goes as planned we'll take off tomorrow at four."

"In the morning?" Bart raised his eyebrows.

Chloe frowned. "Yes. And its ten now. So get going and gear up." They didn't hesitate, already heading to the door.

"She sounds like Oliver." Bart mumbled.

"I heard that!" She snapped as she followed the three of them. After locking back up Chloe settled back on the sofa, determined to scarf down the rest of her dinner. Minutes later she was in the kitchen, tossing her spoon in the sink and the little black plastic dish in the trash. The slide away wall to her command center could barely be seen from the door way.

As worried as she was for his safety, she still cursed him. Oliver's behavior recently had been impossible. Even Lois hadn't any luck with speaking with him. Chloe wanted to help him, but you couldn't help those who didn't want it help. People needed him, but Oliver couldn't see it that way.

Looking down, she raised her hand, palm facing up, and sighed. Her brow furrowed in concentration and then slowly, much easier than it had been in the beginning, a small blue bubble of light grew in her palm, growing and expanding. "You idiot." She said out loud to Oliver. The light disappeared suddenly as she closed her hand in a loose fist. With a shake of her head she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Loud music, it was all he really heard, and he was grateful it drowned out the voices of the two women next to him. He dearly wished they would have just shut up. They didn't need to talk for him to buy them drinks. He slid his eyes over them, not appreciatively, but more in an analytical way, deciding if it was worth the cat fight to choose between the two of them. They weren't _that_ good looking.

Instead he chose to excuse himself and headed to the bar in search of some other company. His friends had long ago left him, leaving Oliver to his own entertainment.

As he neared a bar he spotted one woman. Short skirt, long wavy brown hair. She turned her head, surveying the bar and he couldn't help but see Lois in her. Shrewd eyes and a small smirk, the entire package.

* * *

"Hey, we're back." Bart announced. Chloe was bent over the hotel room desk. "Hey!"

"She's got ear phones on you ass." AC nudged him.

"Hey." Chloe pulled the ear buds from her ears and turned to the guys.

"His friends said they left him at a bar two nights ago, haven't seen him since. We've got the address though." Victor explained then shrugged. "But nothing else."

"I've got bad news." Chloe said, and before they had a chance to question her she explained. "It appears he got arrested two nights ago. I broke into the local sheriff's office database, but all records of him were erased. I was lucky I picked up what I did. But I don't think he's still there."

"If he was arrested then he would have called someone one. Or bailed himself out."

Chloe turned to AC and frowned. "Exactly. And if he was released then he would have been back by now. But as we could see from his hotel room everything is still there."

"So what are you thinking?"

Chloe turned to Victor and shook her head, brow furrowing in thought. "I don't know. I mean it could just be Oliver being erratic like he has been. But to totally drop off the map like this…I think something is going on. Why would they have erased any record of him?"

"Okay this is Oliver we're talking about, he makes enemies, as himself and the Green Arrow." Bart piped up. "I mean are we thinking kidnapped?"

"Maybe." She admitted regretfully. "Let's check out that bar tonight." The other men remained grim and silent. Chloe shook her head. "If I ever get my hands on him…"

* * *

They went out early enough that the club wouldn't have been too crowded. She was a little anxious, being in such a strange place. Good thing was that Bart, AC, and Victor were trailing behind her. Plus AC had a habit of looking a little intimidating if he chose. If not, at least she could depend on Bart to get her out of there fast enough.

They started with the bartender; luckily that was where they ended.

"Oh yea I remember him."

He chuckled to himself when Chloe showed him a picture of Oliver, like it was his own personnel joke. "Something funny about it?"

"Yea. Pretty boy hit on the wrong woman." He shook his head as he dried a glass. "Got into a little bit of a scuffle with the men with her. As much liqueur as I served him I'm surprised he held his own though. Broke a couple of arms and noses I believe. Took off by himself though, out that door." He nodded to the exit. "Good luck finding him though."

Another private laugh. Chloe wanted to respond with something nasty, but she held back. "Why?"

"Hey." The bartender held his hands up. "That's as much as you're getting out of me. And I'd advise you to not nose around, before you get yourself in trouble."

"You said he picked up on the wrong woman?" He looked at her with a wary look. "Look, tell me or I'm going to make your life miserable. Do you understand? After they are done with you," Chloe pointed behind her to AC, Victor, and Barat, who hopefully had their game faces on, "I'll make sure no one ever knows you ever existed. Ever trace of you will be gone. Now tell me." She grounded out.

* * *

"What do you think Watchtower?"

Chloe bit her lip thoughtfully. "Come on back. I'm going to pull up some satellite images. Watchtower out." The bartender at the bar had been more then helpful with a little convincing. It turned out Oliver had managed to get tangled up with some local mob boss. They could get him out of trouble; she only prayed he was still alive.

It was easy enough to find out where mob boss Ernesto Vasquez. The problem was getting in there. The guys had gone straight to his place of residence. A swanky place set outside the rest of the city. When they found men patrolling the area with machine guns she knew they were in trouble. Her heart immediately began beating with something close to panic. Oliver could hold his own long enough, but still… The bottom line was they needed to find him.

She sighed and leaned back in the chair, closing her eyes for a moment. The problem with closing her eyes was that all she saw was Oliver. With a shake of her head she opened her eyes she held out her hand, palm up. Slowly the blue ball began to glow, enlarging as it always did. What she needed was somewhere to practice.

When they got back they'd gear up and head out. It was a braze move, going in without a full drawn out plan. But they knew too little about what happened to Oliver. Wasting time would not benefit Oliver, only hurt him.

A dinging pulled her attention from her thoughts. Leaning forward she enlarged the alert on her laptop and inhaled sharply. "Oliver."

* * *

"I said I'm going!" Chloe pulled her hair back and continued to pack her equipment.

"But we need you here. What if you get hurt?"

Chloe turned to AC with narrowed eyes. "You need me there. And trust me I won't get hurt. I'm in charge this time. You aren't getting in and out alive without me. So I say I'm going. Besides, I'm not going in. I'll use that van you all stole to set up in." The stood in silence. She didn't care if they'd given up or were still thinking it over. "Come on."

"Oliver would be pissed." Bart said under his breath as he turned away.

"Oliver isn't here! Oliver got his ass handed to him and now needs us to bail him out." AC knocked the shorter man on the back of the head and then they were out of the hotel room, getting together there on belongings. They were checking out, and if all went well they could collect Oliver and head straight to the jet.

* * *

"So how does this work?" Victor asked and scooted closer to Chloe.

"Watch out for the bumps Bart!" She shook her head and spoke under her breath. "Why did I let him drive?"

"I was wondering the same thing." AC called out from the front passenger seat.

"I broke into the city's planning database and was able to find some floor plans to the house, or I guess mansion if you want to be technical. I'm going to overlay it over the satellite images I snagged and the GPS from the locator in his ring."

"Sounds good in theory."

"Yea. The only thing that worries me is that Oliver may not be where his ring is."

"We always knew we would have problems with the ring." Victor commented in an attempt to make her feel better. "Too many outside variables with it. And it was small. The fact that the rings locater went off may have had nothing to do with him getting kidnapped. It could have just been a glitch."

"That came on at the perfect time?" She asked him knowingly. He just shrugged. They could be walking into a trap, but still, they couldn't very well abandon Oliver, even if he was being an ass. "I just wish Oliver was here." She said softly. It was the first time she was admitting to any kind of weakness. He smiled sadly. "Yea, I know." She said without even needing his response.

"I think we all do. I mean he was great at the planning stuff. Plus when it came down to a real down and dirty fight that was where Oliver came in. Trust me; if I'm going into a building with guys with guns I'd rather have Oliver along for the ride. He'll come around, he always does."

Chloe looked at him. Victor sounded so sure, but she couldn't share his faith. "Forgive me if I don't have much faith in heroes these days."

"Everybody is different." Victor shrugged, knowing she was referring to Clark also. "We all have a lot to bear. Some more than others. Clark, Oliver, even you."

"Yea well…" She frowned. "Some of us deal with it better and don't desert our friends." He didn't respond, and she figured he really couldn't. Either because she was telling the truth or he didn't want to even go there. "We're almost there." She announced loudly. "Bart, pull over and I'll drive. Everybody get ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews. I've gotten a lot of great feedback for this story and I'm really excited about it. Please continue reviewing. It gives me motivation. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon, even though I haven't even started it yet.

* * *

"I'm picking up a heat source around your next left. Take him out." A few seconds later she could pick up the sound of a struggle and then silence.

"_All clear."_

"Go ahead and proceed Impulse." She switched over the coms. "Cyborg, status."

"_Cyborg ready."_

"Impulse, Aquaman, are you in position?"

"_Impulse ready."_

"_Aquaman ready."_

"Alright boys, we have a window of three minutes. Cyborg, when you're ready." She inhaled sharply. With her command given the rest was out of her control. She'd lead them in and out, but once Victor cut the power that was it.

"_Five, four, three, two, one."_

The security grid went down. "Let's move." It went just as planned. She led them through the mansion, just a voice, but it guided them safely, directing them, warning them. Eventually, they began narrowing in on their target. "Next left, twenty feet. You've got ninety seconds." She tracked Bart and AC as they progressed. "Third door on your right. This is it. Eighty seconds." She switched her coms over, breathing heavily as she waited to find out if it was really Oliver. "Cyborg, be ready trip the alarm."

"_Affirmative."_

There was only silence as she watched Bart and AC close in on their target.

"_Tower, we've found Arrow."_

She felt herself relaxing, almost. Just as she hit the com to question, AC eased her worries.

"_Alive."_

"Wait for my signal." Switching over to Victor she fought to keep her voice neutral. "Cyborg, sound the alarm on the count of three. One, two, three." Just as the alarm tripped Oliver's com came on. She watched the picture of him on her screen come to life and for a moment she waited, expecting him to say something, but there was nothing. "Let's move. Take a right." You've got about thirty seconds before they realize they've been set up. Get a move on." The next twenty seconds went along as planned. It was perfect, to perfect. As soon as they hit the lawn they were on them. "Cyborg, cut the lights and get out of there!"

"_We're not going to make it, Impulse get him out."_

It was AC, she felt her breath catch in her chest. They wouldn't leave AC, even if Bart could get Oliver out of there in time. Even as irresponsible as Oliver had been he would never leave one of them behind. "Get to the van now!" The sounds of bullets screamed over her com and through the metal of the van. She turned her head, looking at the doors of the van, then at the screens. A cry from the other end and she found herself scanning the screens in panic, finally stopping on Bart's vitals.

"_Impulse has been hit!"_

"_Come on, get up. Get up!"_

The last was Oliver; it was the first time she'd heard his voice in weeks. But even in his pitiful state he wouldn't leave them behind she knew, even if it meant his own death. She couldn't very well just sit there and leave them to die. Without another thought she unplugged her headset, going wireless, and was out of the van door in seconds, running through the sparse wooded area, towards the gunfire.

"_I'm on my way."_

"Cyborg, stand down." She gasped, breaths coming in short spurts as she pushed her body and forced her legs to move faster. He made a noise, as if to argue, but she wasn't having any of that. "Stand down! I've got it taken care of!" Then suddenly as she ran out of the trees, onto the open lawn, there they were. AC with Bart slung over his back and Oliver with a gun in his hand aiming behind them. They weren't going to make it alone.

"What the hell are you going?!" Oliver yelled at her as she came up behind him, pulling on his tattered shirt. Just as he moved to push her out of the way a sharp pain shot through his bicep, slicing through the muscle.

"No!"

She threw herself in front of him and even in the pain he tried to push her out of the way. But before he could even move her she threw her hand up, as if warding off an attack. He could practically see the two of them dying, both of them riddled with bullets. In those seconds he'd never been angrier with her. Then a blue wall of light stood in front of them, bullets making contact and bouncing off leaving the blue light shuddering in their wake. It seemed like it took years, but it was only seconds before he realized it was coming from Chloe. Considering their luck he expected the wall to fall, but she held it. "Jesus." Her back pressed against his chest as she began to move backwards. Oliver quickly shook himself out of his stupor and wrapped his good arm around her waist, leading her backwards. "I've got you."

The bullets stopped, as if the men on the other side were too shocked to even fire. Even if they got to the van they'd follow. It would be impossible to lose them. Lifting another hand, Chloe breathed heavily, pushing her body to draw what power it had. The bullets came down on them again. With a choked gasp she released it, watching in awe as the blue shield that protected them went outwards, almost of its own accord. No longer leashed to her it hit everything in its path. She watched with abated breath as the men fell, and then silence. It wasn't until she felt Oliver pulling her that she realized they had stopped.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Bart yelled.

"What the hell was that?!"

Chloe turned to Oliver who was nursing his own wound. "Later. Victor step on it." Without even thinking she crawled to Bart, pushing AC out of the way. "It's okay." His eyes met hers as she placed her hand on his arms. The white light shown, clear as day, and then she felt the pain shooting through her calf. Before she had even lain her hand on him she swore to herself she wouldn't cry out, but it didn't help. She still screamed and fell forward. The only think stopping her from landing on Bart had been AC's quick reflexes. "Thanks." She said breathlessly as he sat her back up.

Bart pulled at his pants leg, staring down at the newly healed skin in wonder. "Whoa. You-you. I don't know what to say. You-."

She smiled weakly. "I know." The smile didn't last though as she turned to Oliver, who was sitting against the door of the van, face dark, knees pulled up and putting pressure to his arm. Slowly, feeling as she was approaching a caged animal, she came to kneel in front of him. His shirt was bloodied and as her eyes traveled over his face, taking in the swollen lip and gash to his cheek and brow, she knew where the blood had come from. "I'm of the mind to leave you here in your own misery." She could see his jaw clench as he pushed his chin out, narrowing his eyes at her, almost daring her to do so. "Your foolishness and need to act out punishes more people than just yourself."

"And your need to rescue everyone always gets people killed." Oliver bit out before he could stop himself. "Next time keep your nose behind the computers." Her palm connected with his cheek, snapping his head to the side. His cheek stung with pain, but he only turned his head back to her, glaring at her.

"Don't try to hurt me with my own mistakes. I've learned to deal with them. Maybe it's time you stop acting like a spoiled brat and deal with yours."

He opened his mouth to fire of a retort, but before he could her hand settled on his arm and a white light flooded the van again, warmth flooding his body. He barely heard her cry out. Without thinking he reached out for her, grabbing her arms as she fell forward into him. Her head rested against his chest, but she didn't move. "Give me something to put her head on." He commanded as he wrapped an arm around her back and leaned her backwards. After gently setting her down and propping her head against what appeared to by a computer back, he brought his hands to her neck, feeling for her pulse.

"Is she okay?" Bart asked anxiously, leaning over Chloe, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Her pulse is weak but steady." He turned his eyes to the others. "I thought she lost her ability?"

AC shook his head at Oliver's pointed looked. "We didn't know, she hadn't said a word."

"We're almost to the car!" Victor called out from the front seat. "Get some clothes; we need to get changed before we get to the airport."

* * *

Chloe jumped, eyes snapping open. Her surroundings were unfamiliar and as she shot up into a sitting position she sat on the verge of panic before realizing she was on a Queen Industries jet. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before climbing out of the bed and slipping on her shoes. She vaguely wondered who had thought to even take them off in the firsts place. When she exited the cabin she found three anxious faces looking at her, and the back of one blond head.

"Hey! My savior!" Bart exclaimed and ran over to her, taking her arm. "You okay, are you hungry, want something to drink, do you want to sit?"

"I'm fine." She chuckled softly. "Some water would be nice though." He took off, moving faster than a normal person, and in seconds she had a bottle of water in her hand. "Talk about quick service."

"Anything for you." Bart took her hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it.

"You thought he was bad before." AC joked.

"Everybody okay?" There were a series of nods and she found herself breathing a sigh of relief. One battle was over, another was about to begin, and she was going to initiate it. "Oliver." He turned his head, just slightly, enough to let her know she had his attention. "Can I talk to you?" She fully expected him to say no, but instead he stood up. Gone was the tattered clothing and shadow of a beard. The man before her she recognized, clean, freshly shaven, not a scratch on him. The dark look was still in place though. She turned away, heading back into the cabin she had just come from. He closed the door behind him, somehow knowing they were going to be having a serious conversation. When she turned to him he stood in front of her, body tense, face unresponsive. "You probably think I'm waiting on an apology or a thank you. Well I'm not. You know what I'd like? I'd like you to cut this out. Make an effort. I can't tell you how to live your life. But you brought all of us into this, and you can't just back out now."

"It seems to me you all are doing just fine on your own." He shot at her. Something in him told him he should have tried to make peace with her; after all, she had just bailed his ass out. Even after talking with the guys, learning it was Chloe who put together the whole operation he still couldn't let his animosity go.

"Oliver the team needs you. I may have my own fair share of brains, but I'm not a leader. Forgetting for a moment about the Justice League, what about you? I mean you're doing everything in your power to ruin yourself. At that rate your going you are either going to bankrupt Queen Industries, putting thousands of people out of jobs, or get kicked off the board. And all that's not even the point. Even if you didn't want to be a part of the Justice League and if you didn't want to be CEO of Queen Industries what about you? I mean look what you are doing to yourself. Don't you even care? Don't you even want to be happy?"

"I am happy. For the first time in my life I'm doing whatever the hell I want, not worrying about the obligations, meetings, responsibilities, people's lives." But it was all a lie. Anyone could see that.

"This isn't happy. Being alone isn't happy. You want to pretend like you are shedding yourself of all your responsibilities so that you can live your own life, but I think your purposely trying to ruin it as some form of punishment."

"I don't need a shrink." He bit out nastily and turned away from her, determined to walk away, telling himself that he didn't owe her anything.

"Don't walk away from me!" He stilled and turned slowly, eyes narrowed as if he was ready to strike. Oliver angry was frightful; the problem was that she was already pissed. "You selfish bastard! Get over yourself already. You made mistakes, so why don't you do the right thing and make up for them. Do something good! Don't you think I could stay home all day, cry myself to sleep, lamenting about the fact that I caused my own husband's death by keeping that monster alive. I sit there all day wondering what I did wrong, how I could have changed things." She closed the distance between them and pushed at his chest, forcing him to fall back a couple of steps. "Don't you talk to me about guilt!" Just when she felt satisfied with herself, confident that she had the upper hand, he grabbed her arms and yanked her towards him causing her to gasp involuntarily.

"I don't care." He gritted out, punctuating each word. "Do you understand? I do not want to be responsible for anyone. I want to be left alone. So when we get off the jet leave me alone, don't bother me with this. If you would have left me there to die I could have cared less. I would have welcomed it. You know when they realized who I was they took me out of jail, thinking they would be able to get some kind of ransom for me. It was a good thing they didn't get a chance to try, because they would have been sorely disappointed." She swallowed nervously and he could see the worry in her eyes. "Because I really doubt anyone would have paid it, don't you?"

The truth was she wasn't sure. The Queen Industries board probably would have welcomed his disappeared, and with no family…

"Exactly." Oliver released her, more roughly than he had intended, causing her to stumble backwards. "I don't want to hear another word."

He didn't even look back as he closed to door behind her, not even leaving it open for her to follow. She backed up until the back of her legs hit the mattress and then slowly lowered herself to the bed. Oliver had been a friend, maybe not a very close friend like Lois or Clark, but a friend none the less. Now he was like a totally different person. She blinked away tears and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand angrily. His words shouldn't have upset her so much. Some part of her was hoping when they showed up and rescued him that he would have seen how important he was to everyone, maybe even a little humbled. For the first time she was really beginning to wonder what it would take to make him turn his life around.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: This is a short chapter. I didn't want to write more because it was a good ending point before all the action starts to happen. Thanks to everyone fore the reviews. Keep them coming.

* * *

"They were masked señor. We traced them down to a hotel that Queen was staying at, but it's all dead ends. They were using fake aliases and fake credit card numbers. They were untraceable." The middle aged man swallowed at the grave look that came over the man in front of him. "The cameras were also cut."

"I'm made a fool of, embarrassed, and there is nothing you can find? This Queen and his friends, they will pay."

"The camera outside the perimeter, they weren't taken down. We did get an image of a female, the one the men claim knocked them out. They continue to talk about some blue light that stopped bullets." He stepped forward and placed a picture in front of him.

"I don't care about magic lights. Who is she?"

"We're working on that now señor."

"Do not disappoint me." After the other man made his exit Ernesto Vasquez looked down at the picture. The images were slightly blurry, but it wasn't hard to make out the tall blond man that he knew as Oliver Queen. The woman that he stood behind, with his arm around was of more interest to him. If she was of some importance to Queen then she was of importance to Ernesto.

* * *

"This help?" Chloe pulled the printout off her printer and handed it to Clark.

He surveyed it, eyeing the mug shot thoughtfully. "Yea, I think that's him."

She watched Clark tuck the piece of paper in his briefcase. "I just realized you are wearing glasses." He stopped and turned to her, eyes looking out to her from behind thin lenses. "I know you don't need them."

"No. But with Lois…"

"Yea." Chloe said with understanding. Both Clark Kent and Superman were spending a lot of time with her cousin. If he didn't act it was only a matter of time before she put it together.

"I hear Oliver is back to his old antics." She sighed, a clue that she didn't want to have that conversation with him, she never wanted to discuss Oliver with him. "I don't know why you bothered."

"Look Clark…" She shut off the monitors and led him away, the wall sliding shut behind them. "I get it, I do. But just because you feel that he is a lost cause doesn't mean I have to."

"Chloe, he's not a child. You can't treat him like one. You are the one that's going to get hurt. You're taking too much upon yourself, you always do."

"Anymore then you Clark?"

"That's not the point. I-."

"That is the point. Just because you're an alien doesn't mean you get to bear all of the responsibility. We all do, even Oliver. When you have an ability whether it's meteor, computers, being an alien with super powers, money, whatever, you have an obligation to use it for the right reasons. You've washed your hands of him, I understand that. He betrayed you. But I can't just accept that he's lost, if he just-."

"Chloe, Oliver was gone long before that. Need I remind you of Lex? It's always been a downward slope for him. Taking on too much and only seeing things his way."

"He's flawed. And to tell you the truth, I didn't care that much when he killed Lex."

Clark felt his body tense. He had become fully aware over time that Chloe had more knowledge of Lex's death than Clark had. In fact, she had kept from him Oliver's part in it. "But would you have killed him?" She didn't say anything, and he didn't need an answer.

"Clark, if I knew then what I knew now I wouldn't have stopped him from putting that arrow strait through Davis. In fact I would have asked him to."

Clark sighed, feeling the fight drain from him. "I know. I can't change your mind. Just be careful, I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"I'm a big girl Clark, and being disappointed by people isn't new to me." She hadn't meant for it to be a dig at him, but it sounded that way. He took his leave a few moments later.

The rest of her day appeared pretty dull after finishing Clark's research. The guys were off doing their own thing, she had no appointments with Isis, and Clark and Lois were busy.

Her stomach groaned, almost as if it knew her time was free. The problem was that there was nothing in the refrigerator, at least nothing to satisfy her growing hunger. Her only option was to venture out and get something to eat.

* * *

"_Mr. Queen."_

Oliver looked up from his desktop to his phone. "Yea?"

"_I have a Mr. Vasquez on the phone, from Havana, he says its personnel."_

A sense of foreboding came over him. Somewhere in the back of Oliver's mind he knew it would be only a matter of time before the mob boss decided to strike out. It had been two weeks; Oliver was surprised it had taken him that long. "Put him through." Oliver grabbed the phone. "Hello."

"_Mr. Queen."_

"What do you want?"

"_You've cost me a lot of trouble. I was hoping to come into at least a couple of million."_

"Well obviously you don't realize how invaluable I am." Oliver wished he was joking, but he wasn't a fool. Anyone connected with Queen Industries probably wished him dead.

"_Perhaps, but the way I view it you still owe me. You'll be receiving a package in two minutes. Open it."_

The phone clicked and then silence. If Ernesto Vasquez only sought only Oliver that was one thing, but something about his last words worried him. With a frown he hit the speaker phone. "Ms. Besson, if I get a package let me know." A few moments later a knock sounded at the door. "Come in."

"Mr. Queen." His elderly assistant walked in holding a small Fed Ex package. "This may be what you were waiting for."

Oliver took it from her and waved his hand in an off handed dismissal. After she closed the door he tore into the package, not at all worried about what it might contain. Reaching in to the cardboard envelope he wrapped his hand around something hard and slim. Upon pulling his hand out he found himself holding a cell phone with a note attached.

_Press talk._

He was being set up, he knew that now, but the only thing Oliver could do was play along. The phone rang twice before being picked up.

"_It's nice to see you are very prompt Mr. Queen."_

"I'm going to ask again, what do you want?"

"_When your little gang rescued you I lost out on a lot of money. I think it's time you pay up."_

"Let me think about that. No."

"_I assumed you would feel that way. Which is why I figured you might need a little convincing. You should be receiving a message any moment, open it."_

There was an audible click as the phone disconnected. Oliver pulled the phone away from his ear and set it down on his desk, face up, waiting. It didn't take long before the phone released a series of beeps. After activating the screen a box popped up reading 'One new message'. There was a sense of foreboding as he opened it and clicked on the attachment. It took only seconds for the attachment to load. "Jesus." Oliver lowered his head and released a defeated sigh, before hitting talk.

"_It appears I have your attention. You're other friend's masks hid their faces, but hers… She put up quite a fight with that strange ability she has. We had to sedate her. But she is safe…for now."_

"What do you want?"

"_Ten million dollars. You'll be hearing from me."_

Oliver didn't wait. He was up and moving out of his chair, taking only his cell phone and the one that came in the Fed Ex envelope. Dialing a number he waited nervously for someone to pick up. "I'm leaving. Cancel my appointments." He called out behind him as he continued on to the elevator. Finally, the line picked up.

"Victor, we've got a problem; get AC, Bart, and Dinah together."

"_What about Chloe?"_

"She is the problem."

* * *

"Señor Vasquez. It's him."

Ernesto frowned and nodded. "Leave me." He waved to the other men surrounding him. Once they had all vacated he picked up the phone."We no longer have business with one another."

"_We had a deal. You were suppoded kill Oliver Queen, you didn't."_

"I returned your money when he escaped. You never told me who it was I would be killing. It would have been more beneficial to me financially to ransom his life. You also didn't mention there was a chance of him being rescued."

"_He wouldn't have escaped if you'd done your job in the first place."_

"Our business is done."

"_I don't believe so. You have Chloe Sullivan. I'm aware that she has some power. I want her and I want Oliver Queen dead. I can offer you a lot more then Oliver Queen will."_

"I would imagine this girl's life is much more valuable to him then turning her over to you and killing him. But I will think on it. I'll be in touch."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Notes: I'm doing pretty good on the updates. Thanks again to everyone who has continued to read and review. Reviews mean a lot to me. You know I keep wanting to write longer chapters, but I keep finding these stopping points where I want to hold off until the next scene. I've tried to stay relatively true to Chloe Oliver spoilers for this season. The only thing I finnd I couldn't was were it said that Chloe and Clark remained at odds. That just didn't work to much in my favor. On another note, Oliver should start to comme around soon. In the next chapter you'll see a bit of a change, maybe more towards the friendship they used to have.

BTW, I created a little bit of fanart for the story. First one. You can see it on my LiveJournal at .com/ when I post the story. Shameless plug.

* * *

As Oliver predicted Clark and Bart were already there at the tower.

"This is your fault." Clark said as he advanced on Oliver.

"It usually is." Oliver responded, his voice without emotion, then turned to Bart. "Where is everyone else?"

"On their way."

Oliver nodded and turned from Bart, he'd almost made it to his computers before he found himself pinned against the wall, an iron grip surrounding his throat. "What do you want Clark, to kill me?" He choked out. "We both know you won't."

"I could make an exception." His fingers tightened, wanting to wipe the knowing look off of Oliver's face.

"We have a better chance of finding Chloe if I'm not dead. Plus, they want me. I think if you kill me that will defeat the purpose."

Unfortunately, Oliver had a point. They would need whatever resources that was available to find Chloe, and that included Oliver. Clark shoved him to the side and glared meaningfully towards Oliver. "I can always kill you later."

"Okay, not productive guys." Bart piped up. "Look, uh Chloe had us outfitted with the tracking things. On phones, jewelry, whatever. I think she had one in her phone and some of her jewelry."

Oliver turned to Bart. "And that's how you found me."

The younger man shrugged sheepishly. "Chloe thought it would be best if you didn't know."

He sighed to himself, for a moment aggravated that his team was following Chloe's orders and hiding things from him. The problem was that she was right. It was the only thing that had saved his life. If they would have told him he would have disabled every tracking device and he would never have been found. "Alright." Pulling out his phone he dialed Victor. "What's this about tracking devices?" There was a slight pause on the other end, and Oliver could almost see Victor cringing. "Chloe has one right?"

"_Yea, but I checked them as soon as we hung up. They are all disabled. I would imagine they got a little smarter after we rescued you."_

Oliver sighed with frustration. Another dead end. "Hurry up." Walking over to his computers he slammed his phone on the desk and took a seat. "They're disabled. Who saw her last?"

"I think I did." Clark said, anger still lacing his voice. "Maybe three hours ago, but she didn't mention anything to me about going off and there didn't appear to be a struggle at her apartment."

Then they were waiting for her. He'd suspected all along, but now he just had more confirmation. "I'm going to pull up some of the camera footage in the area, see if we can see something. Where the hell is everybody?!"

Bart jumped at the booming tone. "On their way. Not Dinah though, she's out of state. Said to let us know if we need her."

He didn't plan on finding Chloe to take so long that he needed to fly Dinah in. "Find out what is taking AC so long."

* * *

Victor shook his head and sighed. "I'm not finding anything on the city cameras."

"And Clark says he can't find anything." Oliver hit the end button and shook his head. His only option seemed to be turn up with ten million dollars and pray she was there waiting for him.

"There is one other option." Victor said reluctantly. "I've been working with Chloe lately, with some ISIS work, mostly relocating the meteor infected, new identities and all that. Well there was a girl we moved a few months ago, she was able to find other meteor infected. And when I say find them I mean she could pinpoint it down to a building."

"Where is she?"

"Right outside of Metropolis. We actually brought her here. Wanted to keep her close in case someone tried to find her. She was pretty grateful for Chloe's help though, so I would imagine she would help us."

"Do what you have to do." Oliver said and turned away, heading to the back of the Tower. He could hear Victor typing as he closed the door to his training room. With a growing frown he stared at the empty wall. It wasn't the wall that bothered him; it was what was behind it. He hadn't donned his Green Arrow persona since the funeral. There was no way of getting around it though. Chloe was missing, and although he would have taken on his alter ego again to save any of the team he felt a stronger obligation to go after Chloe. They'd all shown up in Havana to rescue him, but Oliver knew that deep down he owed his life to Chloe. Without her they probably wouldn't have been able to pull it off, and with their extensive planning they still had almost all died out there. It had taken Chloe putting herself in the line of fire to save them. And then even when she had already done enough she still had healed them. For all of the goodness in her it was for that reason she was the one in trouble now. If she had stayed hidden, never putting herself in danger, they would never have known who she was.

* * *

"I'm back!"' Bart yelled and held out his hand. "After you."

"Thanks." She said with a frown and looked around. "Where is-."

"Kristen." Victor exited the training room and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I hope it wasn't too much for you to take off of work."

"No it's okay." She waved it off. "Plus, I wanted to help. I mean you and Chloe practically saved my life. The least I could do is tell you where she is." She looked around the large space. "But I didn't expect to be at the top of Queen Towers."

"It's temporary. Uh, Mr. Queen is good friends with Chloe." She raised an eyebrow, most likely doubting the extent of his involvement. "He dated her cousin." Both eyebrows went up. "Anyway. Do you think you can find her?"

"Yea, I haven't met a meteor infected I couldn't. I'll be able to pinpoint it on a map. But from there we are going to have to take a ride so I can find exactly where she is being held."

"Perfect." Victor nodded towards one of the larger monitors. "Come see if this is sufficient. Based on the amount of time she may have been missing we've drawn up a map showing the radius she could be hidden in. We don't think that she was flown out; it would have been too difficult for them to escape with her unnoticed. And if they were hoping to get a ransom they wouldn't have taken her far. The problem is that we haven't heard back from the kidnapper, so we don't even know where the drop off would have been."

"A ransom from Oliver Queen?" Kristen pried further.

"She asks a lot of questions." Bart piped up and grinned from behind Victor and Kristen.

"Anyway…" Victor pulled up the map. "Give it a try." He turned to Kristen who began eye the map, eyes moving quickly over the screen, almost as if she was reading it. It took only seconds.

"Here." Kristen pointed to the lower east side of Metropolis. "She's here."

"Alright. AC!"

Kristen turned her head to find a tall, muscular man come from the darkness.

"You and Bart take Kristen. Found out where she is. Bart you stay there to keep an eye on the place, AC you drop Kristen off and the head back. I'm going to let the boss know." He turned back to Kristen and dropped his voice. "If you can feel her, does that mean she's still alive?"

As she'd searched the map she'd had the same fear. "Yea. She's alive."

* * *

"She's in there?" Clark asked as he landed on the rooftop next to Oliver.

"Yea." Even after relaying instructions over the past few minutes to the other guys he'd still been unable to become accustomed to the voice distorter.

"Alright." Clark narrowed his eyes at the building, his X-ray vision penetrating through walls and furniture. "I've got her. First floor, on the other side of the buildings, last door on the right. Look like she's in a bed. She's not moving, but I can see her heart beating. It's slow. She must still be sedated." Clark blinked and turned to Oliver. "There appears to be about eight men in there. I did see some firepower though. Let me handle them. You all get Chloe out."

Oliver hated taking orders and he hated not being there for the fight, but he wasn't in the mood to put his life on the line. He much preferred to let the man of steal take the bullets. "Whatever. Let's go." Oliver stood up from his kneeling position and aimed his grappling hook across the street. "Alright boys, when I give the signal. Boyscout's going in first."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Clark said through gritted teeth and pushed up off the roof, red cape following in his wake.

Oliver rolled his eyes at Clark's flying form and released his arrow. He landed on the adjoining rooftop of the building that Chloe was in.

"_I'm going in."_

"Let's go." Oliver called over his com and kicked in the door. There were only three flights of stair which Oliver flew down in no time. He came in contact with one man making his escape up the staircase, Oliver took him out easily.

The rest was too easy. Clark made quick work of the competition. The sound of bullets sounded through the building as Oliver made his way in the direction Clark had instructed.

"Where is she?"

Oliver spun around to find AC and Bart. "This way." They went through each room, until he finally came to the end of the hallway, just as Clark had said. With his finger on the trigger Oliver kicked the door in to find a gun in his face. Grabbing the man arm before he could pull the trigger Oliver kneed him in the stomach and tossed the gun to the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Chloe. "Get her." Grabbing the discarded gun off the floor he picked the man up by the collar of his jacked and threw him against the wall. "Look at me!" When the man didn't look up he cocked his hand back and brought the butt of the gun against his head. "I said look at me!" Defiant eyes peered up at him, blood running down the temple of the man's head.

"You dead, you all dead." He said in a thick accent. They were probably all from Havana.

"Who wants us dead, your boss?" The man chuckled to himself, laughing as if it was his own private joke. Oliver pursed his lips and shook his head. "Wrong answer." Hauling him back up wall Oliver pressed his arm against his throat. "Who?!"

"Oliver, man. You're choking him. He can't even talk."

"You know what," dropping the man to the floor again coughing and gasping for breath, Oliver aimed the gun for his head, "I don't really care. I'll just shoot you for the hell of it."

"Go ahead. You'll never know." The man gasped, raising his head and pushing his forehead against the barrel.

"Have it your way then."

"No!"

At that point anyone else's voice wouldn't have fazed him. He didn't look at her, but he could see her moving from out of the corner of his eye with AC's assistance. "Last time I checked these guys kidnapped you. I don't think anyone would miss them."

"I know." She laid her hand over the arm holding the gun. "I don't care about them. But I don't want you to be the one that kills him."

Damn her and her freaking ideals. "Fine." He dropped the gun to the floor. "You're lucky.

Oliver's fist connected with the man's face in an audible crack. As he slumped to the floor, blood pulling at his mouth she just stared.

"Come on."

It wasn't until she felt Oliver's gloved hand taking her arm that she realized he had said something. "Yea, okay."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Chloe smiled softly at Clark. "Fine." Dropping down next to him on the sofa she sighed. "Let me guess, you're staying." It wasn't hard to determine from the loose sweats and t-shirt he had on.

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"Yea, I guess."

"Okay, what's going on?"

She sighed again. "I don't think this is over. They guy that was in my room, he told Oliver something strange. Something about us all being dead. When Oliver asked him if it was the boss back in Havana he wouldn't say. Just told Oliver that he'd never know."

"It could be nothing." Clark shrugged, willing to put it behind them. They had enough trouble as it was without making up more.

"I don't think so. I mean we knew who was behind this, and they weren't even trying to hide it. So why say that? Why make it appear like there was someone else?"

"I don't know." Clark sighed. "Chloe just go to sleep for now. I mean we just rescued you from a mob boss and you want to go out looking for more trouble."

"I know, but you know it isn't over, it never is." He raised his eyebrows in warning. "Alright, I'll lay off for tonight and go to bed."

"Thank you. I'd like to get some sleep myself."

Chloe stood with a groan and noted the pillow and blanket Clark had sitting on the chair. "I see you already made yourself at home." He shrugged with that boyish smirk. "Alright, see you in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Clark opened Chloe's refrigerator and bent over, searching for at least something to hold him over until he got to work. Nothing. "Don't you eat Chloe!?"

"Where do you think I was going when I was kidnapped?"

Clark frowned and stood up. Glancing down at his watch his frowned deepened. "Where the hell is he?" He mumbled to himself.

"Who?"

Clark spun around to find Chloe in the doorway still clad in her pajamas. "I thought you were getting dressed?"

"I am. Who's coming over?"

As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Your next shift of babysitter." Ignoring the way her mouth fell open, he passed her in the doorway and headed to the door. "Look, just to keep an eye out. At least for today. But I really think you should have someone with you when you go out."

"Clark, I don't need a baby sitter." She trailed behind him, determined to send away whoever was behind the door.

"Yes, you do." Clark opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "Talk about last minute. Take her to breakfast; she doesn't have anything to eat. And she needs to go grocery shopping."

"Who-." Clark stepped away and was already heading to the balcony.

"If you don't mind. I'm going out the window."

To Chloe hearing Clark say he was leaving out the window wasn't as strange as seeing Oliver standing in her doorway. Clark was gone before she could protest and she was left face to face with Oliver.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh, yea, sorry." Stepping out of the way she watched him enter her apartment. For a moment she just stood there in mild shock watching Oliver look around her living room. Eventually she shook it off and closed her door. When she turned back to him he was facing her. "Are you really here to baby sit me?" For some reason she really couldn't see him getting talked into it.

"Just for a couple of hours. I've got a meeting at ten." The shock on her face that he was trying his best to ignore was still evident. Oliver understood it, in fact he was a little uncomfortable himself standing there. As much as he didn't want to be there for his obligated two hours he knew he had to. Even when he pulled her out of that building the other night he still didn't feel like his debt had been repaid. After all, she wouldn't have been kidnapped if she hadn't come and rescued him. In his opinion his rescue of her the previous night didn't even count when it came back to paying her back. "Are we going to eat breakfast?"

She looked at him in his dress pants and tie and then down to her own boxers and t-shirt. She could only imagine how her hair looked. It was one thing seeing Clark when she rolled out of bed in the morning; it was another thing seeing CEO billionaire Oliver Queen. "We don't have to. I mean I'm sure I could-."

"Just go get dress. I don't do grocery shopping though. Maybe AC can take you."

"AC?" She sighed and felt her shoulders slump then turned from him to head to her bedroom. "This is ridiculous. I'm not a child."

Thinking it wise not to respond Oliver took a seat on the sofa and waited.

* * *

Chloe had opted for a café only a few blocks from her house. That way it would cut down on the uncomfortable car ride. He held the door open for her as they entered and she couldn't help but glance back at him in confusion as she made her way to a table. The waitress met them as soon as they sat down, but Chloe assumed that had more to do with Oliver considering the eyes the woman was making at him. "If I brought you along more often I might get quicker service."

Tearing his eyes from the large window Oliver turned back to Chloe. "What?" She only sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing. So uh AC is taking the next shift?"

Oliver turned back to the window, watching each person that passed in front of it and walked in the door. "No, Bart it coming over on his lunch hour. AC will pass by for a couple of hours and Victor will show up after."

"That sounds like a wasted day." She was hoping to start investigating some of her theories that she mentioned to Clark the previous night, but she wasn't quite sure she was ready to share them with everyone else. For a moment she thought of broaching the subject with Oliver, after all, he was the one speaking with the man the previous night, but he'd been so unapproachable lately…she didn't want to talk about anything with him she didn't have to. At least not until she had something more concrete. As Clark had mentioned, she didn't need to be starting more trouble if it wasn't necessary. They continued to sit in silence when the waitress arrived a few with her coffee and water for Oliver. She wanted to try to talk to him, but constantly being rebuffed by him and receiving the cold shoulder made it speaking with him a lot harder than it used to be. Instead she opted for studying the other patrons in the café and sipping her coffee.

"Chloe."

She turned at his voice and found him staring at her. "Yes?"

"Look," he sighed and leaned back in his chair, slouching down slightly, "I don't want to turn this into a big conversation, but we can't sit here for two hours in silence. So let's just cut the crap." She raised her eyebrows at his blunt statement, but he just continued. "Back in Havana, I screwed up. I know that. Besides that you and everyone else continue to wait for me to come back to my senses. That's not going to happen." She continued to look at him patiently, not even batting an eyelash at his abrupt tone.

"You aren't telling me anything I don't already know. I mean I know you aren't coming back and I already know that you don't' want to talk about Havana." He pursed his lips, seeming to become aggravated at either her words or the calm tone of her voice. Nothing she said or how it was said would please him. The waitress stopped at the table and set down there food. Chloe started spreading the cream cheese over her bagel in silence, the whole time wondering the best way to approach Oliver. "You know I can't agree with what you are doing, no one can. You know, what you did last night, you do well; there aren't many people that could. You want to pretend that isn't you, that your life up to this point was a mistake. But I don't believe it, and one day you're going to have to realize that to."

"Well don't hold your breath." He stabbed a piece of food on his plate, refusing to look at her.

"When you found out about me, what did you do? You didn't run to Clark and send him, or hand it over to the guys, or even go to the police. When was the last time you put it on Oliver?" His eyes turned up, meeting hers. They weren't necessarily cold, but there was a hardness there and she had a feeling he didn't want her to realize that he hadn't been the Green Arrow since before Davis and Jimmy. "You did what was natural."

"I owed you. That's all it was." Oliver lied. "I was just returning the favor. The last thing I want is you saving my life hanging over my head." But that wasn't true; Oliver didn't even know how he was going to pay her back.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him, slightly affronted by his choice of words. "I don't need you to _pay_ me back. Next time you do something out of obligation then save yourself the trouble. Leave it to someone who actually cares." She snapped. Then with a more controlled tone of voice she continued. "I didn't run to Havana to save your life because I owed you anything. I came because I'm your friend and I wasn't going to leave you there to die."

Everything in his body was screaming at him to apologize, to tell her that he didn't mean it, that he didn't save her life because he owed her. But as usual he kept his cold stance.

Chloe sighed and buried her forehead in her hand. His resistance was infuriating and no matter how she tried to smooth things over with him they always wound up fighting. "Look I don't want to fight." Lifting her head back up she found him looking out the window again, face impassive. "You know I'd like you to come around, but I can't force you. But that's beside the point. Just like I can see the tension between you and Clark, I can see it between you and me. I mean this inability for us to talk without it turning into a fight was before Havana. And if you want to ignore what the real problem is that's fine. Maybe you don't even want to resolve it with me. But until we talk about what happened almost a year ago this," she gestured between them, "isn't going to change." He looked at her again and she couldn't determine if anything she said had reached him or even if there was something he wanted to say. The rest of breakfast went like that. It came as a relief when Bart showed up for his shift.

* * *

Chloe walked back around the isle and stopped in her tracks. There stood AC, leaning on a grocery basked. It was kind of ridiculous to see Aquaman standing there hunched over. Two teenage girls passed him, and giggled. She could have swore he blushed. "I'm sure you get that all the time."

"They're like ten." He said and brushed it off.

"More like sixteen. Old enough to recognize someone that is attractive. I should take a picture of this." She gestured to the grocery baskt. "You pushing my groceries. I don't think it will happen again."'

"Unless you get kidnapped by a mob boss again and get held for ransom." He started pushing as she walked down the aisle.

"Ransom?" Her curiosity peeked. "How much?"

"Ten mill. They Fed Exed a phone to Oliver and sent him a picture of you sedated."

"I think they overestimated my value to Oliver." She said, the humor from earlier gone from her voice at the mention of Oliver.

"I don't know Chloe." AC shook his head. "I think if it wasn't for that girl Kristen then Oliver was going to pay it. He was really gung ho about it. Got everybody together, he led it the entire way." He glanced over to her and noted the frown. "You don't believe me?"

"Not really. I think to Oliver it is more a case of I saved his life in Havana and now he thinks he owes me." With a dark cloud hanging over her head she didn't even feel bad for grabbing a pack of chocolate cookies and tossing them into a basket.

"I like those." AC commented and grabbed another pack. "I mean I'm sure he does feel like that. But he would have done it anyway. I know you have more faith in him then that."

"I do, but you all don't exactly receive the treatment that I get from him. You know I've tried to apologize and make up for it, but nothing works."

"It's just him." AC shrugged. "He always did take things harder than most people. For as fearless as he is he gets his feelings hurt very easily. But don't tell him I said that."

"You mean that you just called him a woman?" She grinned at him. He opened his mouth to respond but the sound of her phone ringing cut their conversation short. "Hey." She turned to AC and whispered. "It's Clark." He nodded.

"_Hey, listen to this. Shortly after I got to work I heard through the grapevine that Ernesto Vasquez was dead. Shot in his sleep."_

Chloe stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"_Yea, that's what I thought. You might be right about another player in this."_

"Alright, I'm going to try to do some researching. Maybe hack into the police database. I'll let you know what I find." They hung up and she turned to AC who was looking curiously at her. "Ernesto Vasquez was shot in his bed last night. You remember how that lackey last night said something about us all being dead and Oliver asked him who wanted us dead, but never responded? Well I don't think it was the boss. Or at least not just the boss. I think there is another player in this."

"And that maybe since Ernesto screwed up two times this other player took him out?"

"Exactly. Let's check out."


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Longest chapter yet. A lot more going on with this chapter. The plot is developing more, Oliver starting to let things go, and a little change in the relationship for Chloe and Oliver.

* * *

Clark had gone to Oliver with the fate of Ernesto Vasquez. Not even the thought that there could have been someone else behind his kidnapping had bothered Oliver. She'd had no choice but to take up the investigation herself.

After reviewing the Havana police department's report on the murder she found herself knowing as much as she did when she started. He was shot in his sleep, at close range, to the head. There was no evidence. Either the killer had been that good or the police just hadn't cared. She was inclined to believe both. Ernesto Vasquez had armed protection; it had to have taken someone with talent to get in there while he slept. On the other hand Chloe had a feeling that the police department, which she knew Vasquez had under his thumb, were probably so relieved to be rid of him that they didn't care who killed him. In fact, they were probably grateful. It was good thing she had begun her satellite downloads before pouring herself into the police reports.

After leaving Havana, Chloe hadn't been satisfied that their troubles with Vasquez were over. She'd decided to use Queen satellites to monitor Vasquez. Aerials and audio. Every conversation that Vasquez had over the past two weeks, whether it was in person or by phone, was recorded. It would be a needle in a haystack, but she was determined to find something.

It was days later when she finally hit upon one conversation. It had taken place three days after Oliver's rescue.

_You lost him._

_You my friend neglected to tell me who he was. Didn't you think I would want to know I had billionaire Oliver Queen in my custody? He was worth much more to me alive then dead and I think much more then you had offered._

_You got greedy and you screwed up. _

_We had an agreement. Besides, I already have a plan to take care of him. When I have him in my custody again you'll be the first to know._

_Somehow I doubt that. I'll be watching._

Vasquez's voice was easy to pick out, the other one wasn't. Whoever it was used a voice distorter. It would take time, but she should be able to pull something from it. At best she could compare it to other voice recordings that she had saved and find a match. At worst she at least knew that there was another player out there that was gunning for Oliver. Chloe had just been a pawn.

It had been hours later of reviewing more audio and running comparisons to the unknown voice before the computer popped up with a match. She clicked on the numbered file and waited with abated breath as the picture loaded. "Oh shit."

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_

"It's three in the morning. Where the hell do you think I am?" Oliver sat up in bed and rubbed his face. There was something different about the background noise on the other end of the phone. "Chloe, where are you?"

"_In my car heading to your place. I'll be there in five."_

"Chloe, what-." But all he heard was an audible click signaling that she had disconnected. He looked at the phone and debated on calling her back, demanding to know what was so important. If she hadn't told him on the phone though he was pretty sure she wouldn't when he called back. Instead he stood up and headed to his dresser to pull out a shirt. He'd barely had time to go to the bathroom and grab a bottle of water before he heard the elevator moving. When she exited the gate he had to admit he was a little surprised at her appearance. Her hair had grown somewhat over the past year, enough that she could pull it up into a rather messy ponytail with shorter strands hanging around her face. Her face was clean of all make-up, making the dark circles under her eyes and the paleness of her face more prominent. She was wearing a pair of shorts, a t-shirt that appeared to be slightly too big for her small frame, and a yellow pair of flip flops. Whenever he'd called her with an emergency she'd never shown up at his place looking so frazzled. He could only imagine what brought her out looking like that. "What the hell is going on?"

"I've been going over some recordings of Vasquez's conversation that I lifted from your satellites." Chloe placed her laptop on the kitchen counter. "I started after we got you out of Havana. Anyway, I picked up on one." Chloe opened her laptop, anxious to get to the main point, but knowing he would need proof. Hitting play on the audio she let him listen to the conversation she had first heard hours ago. His eyes narrowed slightly, but that was the only change I his demeanor. "So I started running the voice against other recordings that we had in the database. Just to find anything that might match. I had a hit". Chloe double clicked on another file, pulling up the picture and two sets of recorded audio, the sample that had been in their database and the recorded one from Vasquez. They matched. "He's not dead Oliver. And I think he's trying to kill you."

For a moment he stood there in shock. Because he couldn't believe it. There was no way. Then just as suddenly as he felt the shock it went away. "I don't care."

She watched in shock as he turned away from her. "What do you mean you don't care!? I just told you Lex is out there, with an obvious vendetta against you and you don't care."

"Thanks for the info Chloe, but feel free to let yourself out." He continued walking to his bedroom, giving her no option but to leave.

"No." Bounding forward she grabbed his arm and forced him back around. "You know up to this point I've been pretty tolerant with this stupid behavior. You getting yourself almost killed in Havana was a mistake, a stupid, foolish mistake, but a mistake. This, letting Lex come after you is suicide. I'm not going to let you sit there as a target."

"When are you going to stop wasting your time Chloe?"

"I'm not wasting it! If you were going to let him kill you then why didn't you let him last year?"

"Things were different then." Back then he actually felt like he had a purpose, like he was doing something good.

"So what if they are different! Things change all the time. Deal with it!" He shrugged off her hand and turned again. This time she moved to stand in front of him, blocking his entrance to the hall. "They're dead Oliver!" She shoved his chest. "Jimmy, Davis, Doomsday. And you, you want to run away and hide. You think you can forget about it, but you can't."

"I'm not talking about this with you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. Before he knew what was going on she pushed him back, a blue glow emanating from her hands forcing him to stumble back a few feet. "Don't use that stuff on me." He stepped forward and another blue shield flared to life, blocking him. "Fine. You asked for it." She dropped the shield and he grabbed her arm, yanking her back to the living room. Once there he turned to face her. "What do you want? You want to know that ever since I planted that bomb on Lex I feel like I'm losing my sanity. First my parents, then Lex, then Davis and Jimmy!"

"I separated them; I let that monster out of Davis to save his life!" Chloe screamed at him and shoved him back angrily. "I mean what would make this better? To know you were right? That when you confronted me about Davis and I thought I had it under control I was wrong. You're mad at me, I know that. I know you partially blame me. I can see it. So don't sit there and let yourself get killed because you feel like you deserve it. If that's the case than place the blame where it belongs."

"It isn't like that…" But even as he said it he knew that wasn't totally true. He didn't hate her, but something in him did still blame her. It had been Doomsday that ultimately set him off, even though a lot of things contributed to it. Chloe just happened to be the scapegoat for everything that happened with Davis. It was easy for him to resent her.

"I killed him! You know that! You know it was my actions that let Davis live. I stood there on my rooftop, pouring my heart out to Jimmy and Davis stood up and killed him. And even then Jimmy didn't hate me. I didn't deserve that kind of person! I didn't deserve the kind of person that would forgive me no matter what I did, no matter how many times I left him to save the world. And even knowing he was dying he saved my life! Jimmy didn't deserve to die! I did!" Her throat hurt from screaming and her voice was scratchy. But it didn't matter as the pain came to the surface and tears streamed down her face. It didn't matter that it was Oliver standing before her seeing her cry. "You, you killed Lex and you think you deserve to die? I killed Jimmy, a good person, what do I deserve?"

The thought that she was actually considering her death as a retribution for Jimmy's shook him to the core. "Chloe…" She tore her eyes from him, looking away. Even with her face hidden in the shadows he could see her shoulders shaking and hear her shaky breath. Not knowing what else to do he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. It wasn't long before she was clinging to him, breath coming in strangled gasps as she sobbed into his chest. "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry." She wasn't even sure what she was apologizing for until she said it. His hands rubbed slow circles over her back and it made it even worse. "I thought I knew what I was doing. I'm sorry you feel like this. I know I did it. I hid him and I let this happen. All of it."

Oliver couldn't say if things would have turned out different if she had been more forthcoming. In the end Clark still might have separated Davis and Doomsday. Davis still could have killed Jimmy, and if not Jimmy he would have killed someone. It hadn't gone that way though.

"Just blame me and that's fine, but don't stand there and tell me you don't care if Lex kills you. Enough people have died. I can't watch you die." She said into his chest. He didn't say anything, but continued to hold her and as long as he was willing to do that she wasn't going to let go.

There was something about her emotional display that broke through the walls he'd put up. He'd done his damndest to stay away from everyone, avoid his other life, and drown himself in more material things. But she was desperate and it wasn't to save her own life. He suspected that healing him was a way to heal herself. She obviously blamed herself for his downward spiral. But he didn't think that meant she should be flying to Havana, risking her life to save his, and getting herself kidnapped. It left him with a bad feeling. She wasn't suicidal, but it struck him suddenly that to make up for her wrongs she would easily put her life on the line, because in her mind she deserved it. "I'm not going to blame you." She breathed deeply, shuddering as she released the breath. Her body seemed to relax against him and her crying cease except for a small whimper here and there.

His hand rested against her hair and as his fingers gently combed through it she sighed and relaxed. "What about Lex?" She asked fearfully, worried that his response would still be the same.

"Who else knows?" She pulled away and he felt obligated to drop his arms, and for some reason missing the physical contact. He refused to even try to figure that one out.

"No one." Chloe wiped her face, and fought to get back to business. Considering that she'd just spent the last five minutes crying in the arms of a man that had been unreachable for almost a year she found it a little hard to focus again. "I came straight over here."

She'd been worried, he could see that. The problem was her life was in danger too. "You do realize that if Vasquez knows of your ability, and Lex was working with him there is a good chance he knows what you can do."

"I hadn't thought of that." Which was the reason Oliver was in charge. He always thought of everything, planned ahead for everything. "I still hadn't finished reviewing everything I downloaded from the satellites. It will probably take a while It took me two days just to get that conversation. And that was from almost two weeks ago."

"Get Victor to plug in to it. You're useless to me like this." She should have been offended by his words, but instead she smiled softly. "Don't get big ideas into your head Sullivan. I'm only doing this so Lex doesn't have us all drawn and quartered. Once we deal with this then I'm out again." She bit her lip; he could tell she was trying to hold back a smile. As much as he hated to get back into his alter ego lifestyle again there was something about that teary eyed hopeful smile on her face that warmed him inside. "I'm serious."

Chloe nodded, fighting the feeling of hope at his words. He'd been so insistent at leaving everything behind just fifteen minutes ago and now he was back. He only claimed for a little while, but the way she looked at it she'd won one battle. There would be more, he wouldn't come back over so easily. She would have to win the war, but he was one step closer. "Okay, I believe you."

She didn't, but at least she had enough sense not to push it. "Okay, go home and get some sleep." She opened her mouth to argue but he held a hand up. "Don't argue with me. You're lucky I came over so easily. At least let me get some sleep, and you look like hell." She nodded and headed to her laptop, closing it. He suddenly realized she hadn't even brought it in its bag. She literally had run out the door. "I'm serious. No more investigating. If I show up at your place in the morning and you look worse I'll walk right out."

"Okay, got it boss." Chloe tucked her laptop under her arm and grabbed her purse. "Ten?"

"Yea, I'll round them up." She smiled again, obviously pleased. "Stop it."

"Sorry." Turning around she headed to the elevator. Just before she opened it she turned around to find him still standing there watching her. "Thanks Ollie."

He just swallowed and nodded. "Don't get used to it." She just nodded, and he knew she didn't believe him. "I'm serious Chloe."

"I know." She turned around and stepped into the elevator.

The way she said that, like she was appeasing a child. Nothing he would say would convince her otherwise.

* * *

"So, what's the plan boss? I mean if Lex really is back he must be hidden pretty good for him to get by this long."

Oliver turned to Bart and then looked over the rest of the men looking to him for their orders. He didn't like them looking at him like that again. They'd gone out as a team to save Chloe, but that had been different, he hadn't thought about what being with them had meant. Now that they all sat there, Bart, AC, Victor, Chloe, looking to him for guidance, he just wanted to turn and run. "Victor and Chloe are going to finish going through everything she downloaded from the satellite. I've sent for Dinah and Clark and Lois are checking into anything that might look like Lex."

"Lois?" AC questioned. "You told Lois."

Chloe shrugged. "She'll help us if she knows Oliver is in danger. Plus if anyone is good at pulling up the dirt it's her. Besides, I promised her the story when we locate him. Lex Luthor found alive, it would be great headline. We might even be able to use it in our favor. If we can out him before he wants to….just a thought."

Oliver nodded. "We're also looking into Queen Industries. If it is Lex I have a feelings he'd run after my company to. Plus, I want to get a lists of any property Lex owns, anywhere he might be living right now. It would be safe to say it would be out of the country. Then there's Tess. Victor, I want to get you into Luthor Corp and her house, tap all her phone lines. Lex can't get funds with his name right now, he's presumed dead. He would need Tess to do that."

"Maybe." Chloe added. "But I would assume Lex had money to the side for a rainy day. He probably figured he'd have to get out of town eventually. I'm sure he even considered faking his death at some point." There was a sound of a door opening and Chloe turned to the balcony. "Can't you use a door!"

"This is much more convenient." Clark said and straitened his jacket. "You leave it unlocked, which must mean you expect me to use it."

"Lock it." Oliver snapped at her. "You know better than that." She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "Give Clark a key if it's that important. I didn't pay to have you apartment decked out with security for you just to leave your door unlocked and get kidnapped again."

"It wasn't her fault." Clark said evenly, a hint of warning in his tone.

Chloe could see the fight brewing between the two men. "Hey." She turned to Oliver. "You're right, so calm down." Turning to Clark. "I'll get you a key and the pass codes. I don't need you breaking down my door. What's up?"

"Lois found an article from a paper in France. That toy maker." Clark nodded to Oliver. "The one who tried to kill you. He was picked up in France two weeks back. But somehow escaped from jail. There was no site of him afterward."

"Where?" Chloe asked, her voice holding the foreboding she felt. Clark handed a piece of paper to her and she immediately began to tap away at her laptop. They discussed possibilities while she searched, but Oliver's voice wasn't among them. She felt movement at her back and turned around to find him standing over her. His face was impassive, but she could see the tenseness in his jaw. She wanted to tell him it would be okay, somehow thinking that her words would soothe him when she knew they wouldn't. Instead she turned back to her laptop, doing the only thing she could do. It only took her minutes to pull it up and translate from French to English. "Clark's right. He was picked up, held for two nights while the French authorities tried to make contact over here. Then one night he was gone, no trace of his escape." Chloe turned in her chair and looked at Oliver. They all knew Oliver's part in Lex's death, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to speak her fears in front of them. "I need to talk to you." He nodded and followed her. They went into her bedroom and she shut the door behind her. "You know he's going to have it out for you too? He's going to have more reason to come after you now."

"And Lex is going to use that in his favor." He should have killed both of them. Next time they wouldn't be so lucky. "Look for anything Lex might own close to France. He'd want to get the toymaker far enough away from the heat, but I don't think he'd want to risk a long transport." She nodded, but didn't make a move. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and turned away, not wanting him to see her worry. His hand grabbed her arm, holding it.

"What?"

"I just…" She turned back to face him, scrunching her brow with worry. "I don't like this. I feel like we're sitting ducks. Like you could walk out that door and that would be it, and we wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"Lex's plans never work out Chloe. When has he ever succeeded?" She frowned. "There isn't anything we can do about it right now. Just do what it is you do and we'll find him."

"Yea, okay." She nodded, pulling her shoulders back, determined once again. "Let's go."

She headed out of her room, and he trailed behind her. Just like that she was back on track, and he began to wonder what it was that held him back. After Doomsday she'd bounced back, not perfectly, but in much better condition than he had. When it came down to it Oliver had to admit she was probably a better person than he. She made her mistakes, but she pulled herself right back up and learned from them, tried to right the wrong things in the world. Somewhere within the past two days he'd gone from resenting her to admiring her, and that wasn't good.

* * *

Later that night Oliver sat in front of his laptop, reviewing recent business mergers with Queen Industries, trying to find anything that might wave a flag, screaming Lex. When the phone rang he was almost revealed. "Queen."

"_Hey, Oliver. I found something."_

Victor, and it didn't sound good. "What've you got?"

"_A conversation that took place right after Chloe was kidnapped. I'm going to send it to you."_

Victor ended their conversation and minutes later Oliver received a new e-mail with an audio attachment. Double-clicking on it Oliver waited.

"_Señor Vasquez. It's him."_

"_Leave me…We no longer have business with one another."_

"_We had a deal. You were supposed kill Oliver Queen, you didn't."_

"_I returned your money when he escaped. You never told me who it was I would be killing. It would have been more beneficial to me financially to ransom his life. You also didn't mention there was a chance of him being rescued."_

"_He wouldn't have escaped if you'd done your job in the first place."_

"_Our business is done."_

"_I don't believe so. You have Chloe Sullivan. I'm aware that she has some power. I want her and I want Oliver Queen dead. I can offer you a lot more then Oliver Queen will."_

"_I would imagine this girl's life is much more valuable to him then turning her over to you and killing him. But I will think on it. I'll be in touch."_

Olive played it back four more times before settling back in his chair. There were a couple of things Oliver knew now. Lex knew Chloe was involved and he knew about the change in her meteor ability. What Oliver wasn't sure of is whether he had only wanted Chloe because Vasquez had already had her in his hands or if he still wanted her. It was likely that she had only been an afterthought for Lex. But still…Picking up his phone he called Chloe.

She sat at Oliver's desk in silence, taking in the audio Oliver had just played for her.

"I think he may have been considering it. After Vasquez called me I hadn't heard from him again about a time and pick up point. But Victor wasn't able to find anymore conversations to confirm they made a deal." She only nodded and played back the audio again, just as he had an hour ago. When it ended another thought him. "How did you get your ability back?"

She sighed and stood up. She was surprised he hadn't asked her long before that. The only thing she could assume is he didn't want to know. "There was a girl that came through ISIS a while back. Maybe seven months ago. She had this ability to boost people's abilities. Ever since Brainiac I tried to heal, but it was never there. So I convinced her to try and boost mine. It worked."

"Why?" He asked, but even he knew that was a stupid question. If he had the opportunity he would have taken it also. But that was him; her reasons may have been different.

"A couple of reasons. I still felt guilty about not being able to help Jimmy and then for the few months where everyone was gone I felt a little useless. So I figured I needed to try and use every resource I had. But the weird thing was this." Chloe held up her hand and slowly allowed the blue ball to grow on her hand. Closing her hand she successfully snuffed it out. "That was new." Looking back up at him she continued. "When Braniac attacked me I was able to put up some kind of shield. But that was the last time. It wasn't like this. I mean this, I don't even know what I can do. I mean what I did in Havana surprised even me."

It hadn't been a good idea, and who knows what could have happened. But Oliver wasn't exactly in a position to tell her so. After Doomsday everyone had disappeared for their own reasons. The entire Justice League, Clark, Lois. Everyone. Chloe was the only one that remained behind. "I want you to go check with Dr. Emil." She opened her mouth to respond and knowing that she was going to argue with him he cut her off. "Just do it. You still work for me, and considering your status as meteor infected has changed I just want to make sure everything checks out."

"I've been fine for five months. You didn't say anything two weeks ago." Chloe pointed out.

"Well things are different." He expected her to argue, but she only stared up at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"Okay." She wanted to ask him what was different. Over the past couple of days he'd been almost a different person. Still rather cold towards everyone, but he'd been involved. She wanted to think maybe he actually cared, but she wasn't ready to believe that yet. "I'll call him tomorrow. I guess I better get going." She had more research to do and there was no point in hanging around. After collecting her belongings in silence she headed back towards the elevator.

"Chloe." She stopped and turned to him. "Be careful." She nodded.

"I will."

He watched her go, and couldn't help but be a little anxious at her exit. The audio that Victor had discovered and her new powers made him worry. If Lex got a hold of her Oliver knew it would be the final nail in his coffin. There would be no coming back.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Another chapter. Not as long as before, but not to bad. This is all Chloe/Oliver, so hope you enjoy it. If you're liking it so far please review. I'm having a bit of writers block. So I would be grateful for some reviews.

* * *

"Come on Chloe." Lois tapped at the mouse pad of the laptop bringing it back to life only to have Chloe slap her hands away. "Look you're my cousin. You have to come. I'm getting an award. The least you could do was show up."

"I know, I'm just busy and-."

"Yea I know. But I already guilted Oliver into showing up. At least for an hour. Look at it this way, he's there and you can keep an eye on him." She walked away from the desk and took a seat on the sofa.

Chloe turned and followed Lois. "How did you do that? He hasn't exactly been the most agreeable person lately."

"Yea well. Considering the time I've been putting in to find Lex. I told him having the CEO of Queen Enterprises show up at my awards ceremony would make it all the more important." Crossing her legs and throwing an arm over the back of the sofa she looked pointedly at Chloe. "So if the guy with the target on his back can show up so can you."

"Lois…" Chloe sunk into the cushions knowing it was a losing battle. "I guess."

"Perfect." Springing up Lois grabbed her purse and pulled out an invitation. "Here ya go. And they'll be a party after which of course you'll be expected to attend."

Chloe took the invitation reluctantly. She hated wasting a night that she could be working when she knew she'd probably only see Lois for about five seconds of it.

Lois had left immediately after, leaving Chloe to her work. It had been weeks since they discovered it was Lex behind the attempt on Oliver's life. And they hadn't gotten any closer to finding him. To Chloe's relief there had not been any other attempts on Oliver, but that didn't mean they weren't waiting for one.

* * *

Chloe walked away from the bar and sipped her third glass of wine greedily. At the rate she was going she'd probably need a cab or the Superman express to get her home. The awards ceremony had been boring, filled with a bunch of uppity intellectuals. There was a point in her life where Chloe had wanted to be Lois, up there accepting that journalism award. Now Chloe just wanted to get home to her research. Writing had been her passion, now it just seemed like a past life.

"Have I missed anything?"

Chloe turned at the familiar voice and couldn't help but smile. "No, unless you consider me drinking too much wine something."

"I'm sure that would be more entertaining." Oliver looked over the crowd and found Lois. "I guess I better say hello."

"Yea, if she doesn't see you you'll never hear the end of it." He walked away from her and she watched him make his way Lois. Chloe watched their exchange in silence. Lois, being her usual self, made a big production at Oliver's arrival hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Chloe shook her head and took another sip. Oliver smiled back and Chloe couldn't ignore the sting. For the life of her she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him smile. At least not in her presence. For reasons that she didn't understand she found herself needing to turn away and head back to the bar. At least she'd be closer to it when she needed to order another drink.

"Scotch."

She turned her head again and couldn't ignore the way her heart jumped. "I thought you were talking to Lois."

"She doesn't exactly have a very good attention span right now." Oliver shrugged. He took his drink from the bar tender and turned so that he could lean back against the bar. "Besides, there are people here she wants to impress. I think she's over impressing me."

Chloe nodded, not really agreeing with him, just more as an acknowledgement. "She is a busy body."

Oliver looked over his shoulder, watching Chloe as she drank from her glass. There was something going on with her, but he couldn't quite pin point it. If Clark was around he probably would have asked him. But Lois had made a point to complain to him about Clark's sudden disappearance. Oliver could only imagine what it was that took Clark away. Asking Chloe was out of the question, maybe at one point in their lives he would have, but where they were now…it just didn't seem right. "I would have thought you would have liked to have off for the night." He commented.

Chloe spun on the bar stool and leaned back against the bar, looking out over the crowd with Oliver. "Yea, me too. But I can't help but be a little bored." The prospect of really dressing up for the first time since before Jimmy had died seemed promising; it turned out to be a disappointment. Lois' awards ceremony came a little too close to Chloe's failed birthday party over a year ago. She looked to the man beside her, noting the difference in his demeanor. Back then he had been different. Easy going, joking. Not the hard, stoic person that was with her now. She finished her wine glass and turned back to the bar.

"Are you going to be able to drive?"

She laughed at his question, but it held no humor. "Probably not." She waited for him to say something else, but he was quite. After all, what could he say? He'd spent the last year at the bottom of a bottle. With a fresh glass of wine in her hand she turned back around. "Look who decided to show up."

Oliver followed her line of site to find Clark heading across the dance floor towards Lois. They met and he wasn't surprised to see Lois' frown. The music changed to something slower and Clark held his hand out to her, and that boyish smile covering his face. The corners of Lois' mouth turned up and she laid her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Just over a month ago he'd pathetically begged for Lois to return to him, he should have known better. It didn't really bother him, seeing them together. They probably deserved one another. Lois always wanted the best, that would be Clark. The man of steel, no faults. Oliver wouldn't have been able to compete with that. Downing the remainder of his drink he placed it on the bar and turned to Chloe. Taking the wine from her hand he took her hand in his. "Come on."

Chloe let him pull her off the bar stood and to the dance floor, to shocked to even stop him. She barely had time to find her footing as he pulled her into his arms and led her. "This isn't in response to Lois is it? Because I already know all about that." He frowned down at her, obviously displeased with her comment. "I'm just asking."

"That was a lapse in judgment."

"Right." She said knowingly, feeling that familiar pang of jealousy when it came to Lois.

"I just don't see the point of both of us standing there looking miserable."

"I really doubt I'm going to alleviate your mood." The look he gave her she really couldn't describe except for confused. "Have I ever?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with the negativity?" He cocked an eyebrow, and although it was supposed to be a joke she only sighed and looked away.

"I don't know what my problem is." He didn't say anything in response. But seconds later his hand slid lower down her back and pulled her closer. Her heart thudded in her chest as she leaned into him. There was a certain amount of distance that people who weren't romantically involved kept between one another when they danced. Even if she danced with Clark she would have kept that distance. That distance wasn't there with Oliver. But regardless of the strangeness of the situation she didn't mind it. Not even when he brought the hand he held in his own against his chest.

Oliver was a lot of things, but he wasn't thick. He never lied to himself. Which meant he wasn't going to lie too himself and try to tell himself that he didn't like the feel of her against him. That he hadn't purposely slid his hand down her back, pulling her closer.. The song came to an end and he slowly released her, allowing her to step back and put distance between them.

"You two would make cute little blond babies."

Chloe looked to her cousin who had an evil glint in her eye. Chloe knew it was a joke, because Lois knew there wasn't anything going on between herself and Oliver. But that didn't stop Chloe from blushing. "Excuse me." Turning away she headed to the exit.

Oliver frowned as he watched her leave, and then turned to Lois. "Good job."

"Oh, she knew it was a joke. I mean please, you and Chloe." She laughed and gave him a friendly slap on the arm before moving on.

The problem was until she said it he hadn't thought it. Him and Chloe. Maybe he was slightly thick. Oliver watched Chloe grab a glass of wine from one of the bars and head towards the exit. A man she passed followed her with his head and Oliver couldn't help but frown. Just as he was about to turn away and head to the bar he stopped and watched the man follow her out the door.

"Stupid Lois." Chloe grabbed a glass of wine and headed towards the exit. If anything Oliver should have felt the brunt of the embarrassment. He was the one asked her to dance. He was the one who held her close. It was his fauly. But instead Chloe was running away, escaping to the bathroom to collect her thoughts. She never got to the bathroom though as a hand on her shoulder yanked her around and slammed her against the wall. Just as she moved to scream another hand surrounded her throat, cutting off her ability to breath.

"I'm not sure why you are so interested in Tess Mercer, but it would be wise of you to keep your nose out of her business."

Chloe grabbed at his hand, clawed at his face. Anything to release the grip on her throat.

"You're messing with things you should have stayed out of Ms. Sullivan. You know what they say…" He brought another hand up to her throat, pressing both thumbs into her wind pipe. "Curiosity killed the cat."

She choked, trying to pull in breath, pull his hands from her throat. But there were already dark spots taking over her vision. Then suddenly she was falling to the floor, coughing, gasping greedily for breath. There was a loud snap and a scream. When she looked up her attacker was pressed face first against the wall, his arm twisted unnaturally behind his back. Oliver. She would have cried for relief if it wasn't for the fact she couldn't stop coughing.

"Who sent you?" Oliver growled angrily. When the man shook his head Oliver twisted his arm again. It was already broken, but it was bound to hurt like hell. He screamed. "I will break the other one. And if I have to I'll take you into that room and break your legs." Pressing him into the wall and twisting his arm harder he asked again. "Who sent you?"

"Tess Mercer."

Oliver spun him around, wrapping his hand around the other man throat. "You or anyone else who threatens her will have to deal with me. And I'm warning you, it won't be nice and you won't like it."

Chloe watched as the man grabbed at Oliver with his good arm, gasping for breath just as she had only moments ago. She tried to stand to pull Oliver away, but the movement caused her vision to swim and she found herself falling back to the ground. When it cleared she looked back up to find the man already slumped over. Oliver grabbed him from behind, and drug him down the hall to the bathroom. Chloe watched in panic as Oliver pushed open the door. She wasn't sure if she was more worried at Oliver leaving her alone or what he would do with her attacker. But just as quickly as the door closed it opened against and Oliver was heading back towards her.

"You okay?" Oliver kneeled down in front of her and looked at her with concern. She nodded, but he still took her chin in his hand and tilted it up gently. Her throat was red and would most likely be bruised. "Come on." Wrapping his arm around her waist he lifted her up. "We need to get you checked out."

"No, no hospital." Chloe forced out, her voice scratchy, and her throat achy.

"I know. I'll call Dr. Emil in the car." He hurried her out of there, not wanting to draw attention from anyone. He'd have to call Clark at some point, but his main concern was getting her out of there.

They made it to the car without incident and he helped her in, hurrying around to the driver's side. As soon as he started the engine he was on the phone with the doctor. After waking Dr. Emil up and demanding he be ready in five minutes you turned back to Chloe. "You okay?" He turned to her and watched her nod, but she wasn't looking at him. "Chloe?" He could hear her breathing heavily and on closer inspection noticed her chest heaving. "What's wrong?" When she didn't respond, and instead hunched, burying her face in her hand, he yanked his car to the side and put it into park. "Hey." Placing a hand on her back he could feel her shaking.

When she felt his hand on her arm, pulling her back up, she sat up.

"It's okay." She nodded, but he could tell by the fear in her eyes she didn't believe him. "Listen to me." Taking her face in his hand he forced her to look at him. He could feel her teeth chattering under his palms and when she blinked tears escaped her watery eyes. "You're fine. Nothing was going to happen to you. From the moment you stepped out that door I saw him following you, nothing was going to happen to you. And no one else will be hurting you." Brushing the tears away with his thumbs he felt his chest tighten. It was his fault. She kept getting hurt and it was his fault. "Okay?" She nodded but she was still shaking. "Breath Chloe."

Still all she could do was nod. He released her and wrapped a hand around the back over her head, pulling her closer until she had her face buried in his neck. It was awkward in his car, but that didn't stop her from clinging to his shirt. It didn't take long for her to catch her breath. "I'm always crying on you." Her voice was still scratchy. She heard him laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard him laugh.

"I think I can handle it." She pulled away, and he dropped his hand from her. "You okay?" She nodded again, but this time he believed her. "Okay. Let's get you to Dr. Emil."

* * *

Chloe turned the key in her door and proceeded to tap her fingers over the key pad. Just as she turned the knob a hand covered her. Turning behind her she looked up into Oliver's brown eyes. "What?"

"Let me go in first." She nodded and took a step back. Chloe wasn't sure what good he would do unarmed, but his reflexes would probably be better then hers. She waited in the hallway for a few moments before he was standing in her doorway again.

"All clear." Opening the door fully for her, he stepped out the way to allow her in. She looked around, still seeming hesitant. "I think you'll be safer hear. You might not want to go out alone tomorrow though." She turned to him with a growing frown.

"More babysitting? If you don't have to walk around with a bodyguard than I don't see why-."

"I didn't say anything about babysitting. It's just a precaution. You shouldn't be going anywhere tomorrow anyway. You heard Dr. Emil. Get some rest." The fight seemed to leave her to his relief. "Why didn't you use your ability?" He'd wanted to know all along, but hated to, worried that it would sound like he was blaming her for what happened. "What happened?"

"I couldn't concentrate. And I started losing consciousness so quickly….it was too late." He didn't say anything, seemingly satisfied with her answer. When he closed the distance between them and came to stand only a few inches away she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Let me see." Oliver grabbed her chin with his hand and tipped it back gently. Sliding his hand behind her head as she leaned her head back he brought his other hand up to her neck. "It's already bruising."

Chloe felt him brush his thumbs over her throat. Her body began to tense as thoughts of being strangled came back to her, but she quickly pushed them away. The hand on her neck weren't the same. His hand rested against the base over her throat and slid down until his palm rested against her chest.

Oliver let his eyes slide down her neck, the bruises stirring his anger again. They traveled to his hand as it went and then went lower until he found himself looking at the smooth expanse of cleavage that was exposed by her strapless dress. What the hell was he doing? Oliver released her probably quicker than he should have. "I should get going. You need to get some sleep."

Everything was different, she tried to tell herself that his behavior was normal, but it wasn't. There was nothing normal about his sudden change in attitude. "Yea." But the walls were back up, and his face had that guarded look again.

"I've got something for you." He dug in his pocket and held out a wallet. "I snagged this from you attacker. You might be able to find something with it." She just stared at it. "I could get Victor to do it."

"No." Chloe said firmly and took the wallet from him. Gripping it tightly in her hand. "I'm going to take care of it."

He eyed her suspiciously. There was something in her eye that he didn't quite get. There was more in her intention then just finding out who the guy was. That he was sure of. Then he just shrugged. "Do whatever you want with him. Lock up behind me."

He headed to the door and she followed. "Oliver." Stopping in the open doorway he turned to face her. "Thanks. I mean for being there. If you hadn't..." He only stared. Shaking her head she continued. "Look on the bright side; you'll be paid up for me saving your life in no time. No debts." She tried to smile, making a joke of it.

"When your life is in danger because you saved mine I think that puts me in deeper." But that was beside the point. "But that isn't why I did it."

She felt her with her heart hammer in her chest. It didn't mean anything, all he most likely meant was he was saving the life of a friend. Just like she had done for him. But still, he'd admitted it, didn't hide behind excuses that he was just paying her back. "Still, thanks." He only nodded, face void of any emotion, and then left.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Notes: I'm not to thrilled about this chapter. I guess because it's kind of like a step back for Oliver and Chloe. You'll see. I mean you can't expect Oliver to handle it the correct way can you?

* * *

The knocking at her door didn't stop. Chloe climbed out of bed with a groan and slid here feet into her slippers. Dragging her feet along the hardwood floors she eventually made her way to the door. "Who is it!?"

"Clark."

She groaned.

"I heard that! Open up!"

After disarming her security system she opened to door to meet Clark's concerned eyes.

"How are you?" He didn't need to ask, the bruises on her neck spoke volumes.

"Alright." Stepping away from the door she headed towards the sofa. It wasn't a surprise when Clark took a seat next to her and tilted his head to peer under her neck. "I'm alright Clark."

"I wish Oliver would have called me sooner." She frowned at him, his first clue that she was going to defend Oliver.

"Clark, I was fine. Oliver took care of me. What about that guy?"

"Long gone. By the time Oliver called me and I got to the bathroom he had disappeared. What about you? Any luck?"

"No. I mean his ID was bogus and I checked all the hospitals and didn't find anything." She noticed the way Clark scrunched his brow in confusion when she mentioned hospitals. "I think Oliver broke his arm."

"I'm not surprised." Clark mumbled more to himself than Chloe. Nothing about Oliver shocked him anymore.

"He almost killed me." She bit out angrily. "And if I could find out who he was I'd erase his entire identity in a heartbeat."

"I understand that. But how long are you going to make excuses for him Chloe? He's a loose cannon, ready to take justice into his own hands without thinking of the consequences."

"I'm not talking about this right now. I'm tired and I don't feel like fighting. So let's just save it for another time." He looked as if he wanted to continue, but his face softened and he nodded. "Look, I'm going to dig around a bit more. But we already know he is connected to Tess. I'm not sure what we would learn."

"Alright, I've got to get to work in a few minutes." Clark stood and when Chloe stood with him he stopped. "Go get some sleep. Just last night some guy almost killed you. Put off the research for now."

"I will." He looked at her knowingly. "I promise Clark."

"Alright." He walked towards the balcony doors and opened them. "Just let me know if you find anything or if you need anything. I can be back in just a few seconds."

"I'm fine Clark." Her annoyance shown through more then she would have liked, but he seemed to get the point, even if it was with a frown. He was gone suddenly, with the whoosh of wind behind him.

* * *

Oliver was the first to take his seat on the jet. Slowly the others followed him on board, dropping their bags onto various places on the jet. Dinah dropped into the seat next to him. He couldn't help but notice how she leaned closer to him, taking up space that most people would have left open.

Victor had gotten a hit almost two days ago. Lex had a home outside France in Switzerland. More specifically the Lake Geneva Region. It was close enough, just four hours away from where Toyman had escaped.

The jet fired up and everyone took their respective places. He couldn't ignore the uncomfortable silence that hovered over them like a dark cloud. Dinah tried to make conversation with him; he could tell she was trying to elevate his mood. When he wasn't receptive to it she turned to the other men. They weren't either. "This is ridiculous." Oliver burst out suddenly. "So what if I didn't tell her." They just looked at him, their features void of any emotion. "For the love…" He stood up and headed to the back of the jet then spun around. "I mean you act like she's your mother or something." Even Dinah seemed taken aback by his outburst. "Fine." Taking his seat again he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial number he'd been avoiding for four days.

"_Hey."_

He should have asked how she was. It was only right. It was four days ago that she was almost killed. He'd not once called her. They'd spoken over e-mail, but that was it. "We're heading to Switzerland."

"_Switzerland. We?"_

"You know. Dinah, AC, Bart, Victor, me. Victor got a lead on a house Lex owns just four hours from France." There was silence on the other end, and he could almost see her biting her tongue.

"_And what about me?"_

Her tone was so sharp he could have cringed. "I thought it would be best if you remained behind this time."

"_You didn't ask."_

"Considering everything that has gone on I thought you could use the break. We'll call you when we land. I'll have Victor send you the location." Another long silence. Oliver expected her to yell at him, scream at him.

"_Fine."_

The phone clicked as it disconnected and he pulled it away, staring at it thoughtfully. It had been too easy.

"What'd she say?"

Oliver looked up at Bart who looked at him anxiously. "Fine." When Bart shook his head and sat back Oliver glared. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"Well I mean…she's going to be mad." Bart cringed inwardly, almost fearing that her anger would spread past Oliver to the rest of the team.

"Would you three stop acting like a bunch of damn kids who pissed of their mother?" He sat back in his chair and glared at the window, ignoring their stares. Dinah rested a hand on his arm, but he ignored it.

"Well she takes care of us." Bart said with a shrug. When Oliver turned to him with narrowed eyes he shrugged. "She healed my leg. I mean, what would I have been if I wouldn't have been able to run."

"I hurt my arm four months ago." AC piped up. "It was an accident saving a whale. Not even a mission. She fixed it."

Oliver frowned and turned to Victor. "You've got anything to add?"

Victor shrugged. "She upgraded some of my software."

When Oliver looked to Dinah she shrugged.

"I haven't been in town."

"Look," Bart began, "it's just that she's been there. We just don't feel right for leaving her high and dry."

"Yea, and if you make her mad..." AC began.

"She'll probably take it out on everyone." Bart finished for him.

"You know what," Oliver leaned forward, looking each of them in the eye before continuing, "you three weren't there ripping that guys hands off of her neck. So you tell me if she needs to be involved." He paused, waiting for an argument. When none came he sat back again, determined to put every single one of them out of his mind. They didn't understand. They hadn't found her being strangled to death; they hadn't been ready to squeeze the life out of that man. They didn't have to hold her until she stopped crying. They weren't the reason she had been in danger and they didn't have to deal with feelings they didn't want. Screw them. She was a distraction for him. If he didn't have to worry about her safety or be reminded of his growing feelings for her then he could focus. He could get the job done.

* * *

At the sound of her cell phone ringing she groaned, knowing wasn't anyone she wanted to talk to. Reaching over she grabbed the phone and couldn't help but sigh. Lois. She'd been avoiding her cousin for almost a week while the bruises on her neck healed. At least she had Clark to back up her lie that she was sick with the flu and severely contagious. Lois had avoided her like the plague. Which was good for another reason, Chloe was still in a sour momod about being left back in Metropolis while the rest of the team went to Switzerland. It didn't matter that her part of the job could be done from anywhere. He hadn't even talked to her before they left. In fact he hadn't even called her until he'd already been in the air. "Hello?"

"_Well there she is. I know you had the flu, but I thought you could at least answer my phone calls."_

"Yea well…you know how it is."

"_So Smallville here told me your little gang of super heroes took off without you."_

It was amazing that Clark could even keep the fact he was Superman from Lois, he couldn't keep anything from her anymore. "How the hell did you find that out?"

"_I noticed Oliver had taken off again. Clark isn't a very good liar, and after pressuring him he told me. So you got left behind because you were sick?"_

"Something like that."

"_Sounds boring."_

It was. That was one of the reasons she'd become Watchtower full time. Her life as a reporter hadn't been fulfilling. Sitting by the computer all day and all night locked in our home wasn't fulfilling either_._"A bit."

"_So what do ya say you come take a ride with me? As long as you're not contagious of course."_

Chloe stood from her desk and headed to the bathroom. "A ride where Lois? I can tell when you've got something going on."

"_Oh you know, just a little investigative reporting. Nothing big. Get you out of the house."_

The problem with Lois was that nothing was ever little. It was always big. "What about your partner in crime Clark?"

"_I don't know. Got sent on some stupid assignment. He just left me a note."_

It was amazing for as good of a reporter Lois was she couldn't realize that something else was going on with Clark's disappearing act. "Lois, I really have stuff to do."

"_For Oliver? The ungrateful bastard who's life you have been trying to save but still treats you like crap, and then took off to Switzerland, which would have been nice to see mind you, and didn't even tell you, but still expected you to do your share of the work. You mean that Oliver Queen?"_

"Yea, that sounds like him." She did have a point. But still…Even while Chloe listed off the reasons to herself that it was a bad idea to go with Lois she raised her chin and looked in the mirror, looking to see if the bruises on her neck had disappeared.

"_Come on Chloe. This is your cousin here. All you're doing is taking a ride with me."_

Chloe groaned inwards, knowing somehow that if she said yes it would be a mistake. "Fine."

"_Good! I'm three blocks from your house!"_

As the phone disconnected Chloe shook her head, to familiar with Lois' antics to be surprised.

* * *

They'd already been back two hours from Lake Geneva. Victor had immediately begun downloading everything they uploaded from the computers at Lex's home in Lake Geneva and the video footage and pictures they had taken. It didn't matter though; the trip had been a waste. It appeared that someone had been living there recently, but Oliver wasn't sure how long ago. As soon as he could get in touch with Chloe he was going to try and get her to pull up information from utility and water companies to see if there had been a spike in usage. That was if he could ever get her to answer her phone.

"Oliver!"

"What?!"

"Clark's here!"

Putting away his bow, Oliver slid the wall back into place and headed back into his living room. "Fancy seeing you here Clark."

"Have you talked to Chloe?"

He stopped before taking a seat and studied Clark. There was evident concern on the other man's face. "No, why?"

"Well I've been trying to find Lois for the past four hours. When I couldn't I tried finding Chloe, that was three hours ago."

"Maybe they took in a movie." He took a seat in front of his laptop, determined to not worry about Chloe or even Lois for that matter. "I'm not her keeper."

"Perry said Lois left to investigate a lead. Look I've been everywhere. Lois' car is gone, but Chloe's is at home. I've been all over the city trying to find them. Look, you may not care but I do."

"I never said I didn't care." The truth was it didn't sound right even to him, none of it. "I thought Chloe was staying in this week?"

"She was, but her neck looked fine yesterday."

"Victor, see if you can find Chloe." Oliver stood up again and moved to stand behind him. "What was Lois investigating?"

"I think some illegal trash dumping. It may have had to do with chemicals. The last thing she told me about it was that she had gotten herself an informant that worked inside the company." Clark frowned. "I went over to the factory, but there was no sign of them."

"Over here." Victor said. "About thirty-minutes outside Metropolis." He pointed to the blinking red light on the screen. "It appears she's on the move."

"Okay, send it to my phone. Let's go." Oliver grabbed his keys and headed to the elevator.

"You don't want me to call the others?" Victor asked.

"No. Let's just wait. It may be nothing." Just monitor us from here. Oliver pulled out his cell phone and hit Chloe's number again. He'd only called her twice since they'd come in town, each time it had gone straight to voice mail. This time it rang.

"_Hello?"_

"Where the hell are you?" There was whisper on the other hand. "Hello?"

"_With Lois. Why?"_

"Why? Because Clark here has been looking all over the place for you and Lois." Oliver closed the gate as Clark stepped in and hit the down button.

"_Tell him we're fine. Lois stop it!"_

The last part was said slightly muffled. "Where are you?"

"_Chloe, tell him to go to hell and then get off the phone."_

Oliver frowned, that was Lois. "Chloe, what is going on?"

"_Nothing, look we're fine. Tell Clark we're fine. I gotta go."_

The phone went dead just as the elevator hit the first floor. Oliver shook his head and fought to control the anger building in him. He didn't like being kept in the dark, and he hated it even more that it was Chloe doing it.

"What did she say?" Clark asked upon seeing the tense look on Oliver's face.

"That they're fine." But Oliver didn't turn back around and head back up, he continued on out of the building, Clark trailing behind him.

"And you don't believe her?"

Oliver stopped at his car and stopped, looking over the hood at Clark. "This is Chloe and Lois we're talking about."

Clark pulled on the handle to the passenger side door. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Here it is! I hope this is what you've been waiting for.

* * *

"Damn it Lois." Chloe snapped another picture with the camera Lois had shoved into her hands hours ago. Somehow Chloe had been demoted to photographer. It was petty but Chloe had been slightly affronted. She'd been a reporter once, not a photographer. "We need to get out of here."

"Get some more pictures." Lois said in a hushed tone. "There is a grave injustice being done here. Look at all of this beautiful land being contaminated by the pollutants."

"When did you become a tree hugger?" Another snap.

"I'm not. But it will make a great story. "

"Hey!"

Chloe gasped and froze in place at the sound of a mans voice. She squatted lower, watching through the lens as one of them men pointed in their direction. "Don't move." Two of them started walking towards them, then two more. Guns were drawn and she gasped. "Oh no."

"What are you doing over there?!"

"Run." Chloe grabbed Lois arm and pulled her up.

"Stop!"

"Shit, shit, shit." Lois screamed and dodged a branch. "Chloe!"

"Just run!" Branches slapped her in the face, cutting her cheek and catching in her hair. It didn't matter. All that mattered is they got out of there. She should have known better. That's what Clark was for .He could follow Lois around and still save her life. A shot rang out. "Lois hurry!" They were still too far from the car. Another shot! Lois screamed and Chloe stopped in panic, looking for her cousin.

"Don't stop you idiot!" Lois grabbed Chloe and yanked her behind her. Lois jumped over a fallen log and kicked off her heals as she took her next couple of steps. "Chloe!"

"I'm behind you." There was another shot and Chloe couldn't take wait any longer. Slowing down so that she was just a couple of steps behind Lois she threw her hand behind her, throwing her shield up, not even paying attention to what it hit or how far back she flung it. There was a loud commotion behind her, but she didn't stop.

Bullets rang out again and without thinking she did it again, pulling up as much power as she could find and crying out as she released it. The light lit the forest, blinding Chloe. She heard Lois scream and Chloe hit something hard, and then went tumbling to the ground, screaming as she went face first into something thick and wet. As she pushed herself onto her knees, yanking her head out off the water with a gasp she found her knees and hands sinking into the soft, warm mud. "Lois?" At the sound of coughing she looked to her side to find her cousin covered in mud from head to toe, coughing and sputtering. Looking down at her own body she frowned.

"I thought you were fine."

Chloe looked up at the familiar masculine voice to find Oliver standing above her. To his right stood Clark who was already helping Lois up and out of the muddy pond.

Chloe held her hand out to him. He wrinkled his nose at her then held, but reluctantly held out his hand. "Thanks."

"What were the two of you doing?!" Clark exclaimed and shook his hand, trying in vain to get the mud off of him.

"Reporting!" Lois said affronted and wiped the mud from her face. "Probably more tonight than you'll do in your whole life. Where's the camera?"

Chloe held it up as she allowed Oliver to help her out of the muddy hole. "Safe and sound."

"What happened to those guys?" Lois said and looked behind them.

"Who knows." Chloe said quickly. "Let's just get out of here." The last thing she wanted was Lois asking questions. Chloe walked in silence next to Oliver, not even daring to try and talk with him. Even in the minimal light from the moon she could see his jaw clenching. Besides, Clark and Lois were arguing enough for the four of them. As she moved to walk towards Lois' car Oliver grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." She stared up at him and he wished she didn't have mud covering her face, because he couldn't make out anything. Clark and Lois stopped behind him, silent as they watched their exchange.

Chloe looked up at him and was at first hesitant. Nothing good was going to come from a conversation with him. Between him leaving for Switzerland and her foolish venture with Lois it wouldn't be good. But the fact that he wanted to talk to her was something. She just nodded.

"Did I miss something?" Lois asked, looking between Oliver and Chloe.

"I'm sure you won't mind brining Clark home Lois. I'm sure he wants to talk to you."

"It's alright." Chloe slid the strap for the camera off her shoulder and handed it to Clark. "You know…work." Clark eyed her with concern, but she just ignored him. Chloe went to the passenger side of Oliver's car and stopped. It was expensive, clean, leather seats, spotless carpet and she was covered in wet mud. "Oliver…"

"Just get in." He walked around to the other side and slid into the driver's seat. She got in hesitantly, doing her best not to make a mess. "Just get in, I'll probably have to get them recovered anyway."

As soon as she buckled the seatbelt he shifted the car into drive and hit the gas leaving Clark and Lois in his dust.

* * *

Chloe brushed her wet thoughtfully in the mirror, debating on whether she had time to blow dry it. Oliver hadn't spoken to her the whole ride home, and when they'd gotten to her apartment he'd followed her up, told her to take a shower and then they'd talk. Deciding to blow off during her hair she tossed the brush on the sink and opened the door from the bathroom. When she found Oliver he was sitting slouched on her sofa with the remote in his hand. The channels changed every few seconds, but the sound was off. "Hey." The TV shut off and she felt her stomach drop as he stood up and turned to her with the same unresponsive look.

He was all prepared to yell at her, but then he stopped. Seeing her standing there barefoot, hair wet, clean, and in her pajamas caught him off guard. She didn't look like the strong, forceful young woman he knew her to be. She looked innocent, breakable, younger. But regardless Oliver pushed those thoughts away and plunged forward. "What the hell were you doing?"

Chloe sighed. "I didn't know what I was getting into. Lois just asked me to take a ride. I didn't know I was snapping pictures of people with guns doing illegal things."

"So when you're gun downed dead that's an excuse."

Chloe was going to be civil as long as he was, but obviously he wasn't going to be. "Look I took care of it."

"You could barely see. You were lucky that you were able to take them all out. How many times did they shoot before you did? I heard at least three shots." He could see her clenching her jaw. He was right, and she had to know that. "There is no excuse."

"Oh get off of it Oliver. I mean who are you to tell me about being reckless. Need I remind you of Havana? So it was a mistake. Next time I obviously don't trust Lois." He took a couple of steps closer to her, forcing her to tilt her head back to look up at him.

"And you are going to tell me I wasn't right to keep you from going to Switzerland?"

She was used to his anger; and she was used to it being directed at her. There was a difference though. Usually when he directed his anger towards her he was slightly indifferent, almost as if she was just an afterthought to him, a convenient punching bag that just kept coming back for more. But ever since Havana he'd been more angry with her, even when he could see she was going out of his way to protect him, to save his life. The only time she could remember not being the victim of his anger was the night she had almost been strangled. That memory still haunted her, not just the hands that tried to kill her, but also Oliver's gentle hands, the look on his face. But after that night he'd reverted back to his usual self. She was over it; she was tired of being his punching back. "You can't _keep_ me anywhere. I'm not a child, so don't treat me like one. I didn't need your help tonight or Clarks in case you didn't notice."

"I did notice. But what about when that guy was strangling you, or when you got kidnapped, were you able to take care of yourself then?" He could see her clenching her jaw at his comment. She knew he was right, but Oliver knew there was also no chance that she would ever admit it. "You do something like that again and you're off the team."

"What?!" Chloe exclaimed in disbelief. "I've been running this team while you were running around the city drinking yourself into oblivion and lifting every girl's skirt you could find!" If it was possible he snarled at her, but she wasn't trying to be nice. She was over being nice, if he didn't appreciate her efforts then she wouldn't waste them on him. "You need me!"

"I don't need you if you're going to get yourself killed."

He seemed to be looming over her, even closer than he had been before. She wanted to take a step back, her instincts told her to, but she held her ground. "How am I any different than the others!? I'm just as capable. Don't insult my intelligence and don't tell me it's because I'm a woman, because you don't give a second thought to letting Dinah go out on missions.

"This is different. When I brought you on it was on the understanding you would be here. Not out there in danger." It didn't matter that she had a point, he didn't care. All he knew was that she was safer home, locked away behind her fancy alarms and security system, not out there with people trying to kidnap her, strangle her, and shoot at her. He'd never seen someone try to get killed so much in one month.

"Things were different then. I'm different." Chloe held up her hand, reminding him of what she could do.

"I don't care." It was the truth, he didn't. It didn't matter who was right, all he knew was that the only way to keep her safe was to keep her behind her computers.

"Of course you don't care! You don't care about anything! You can't treat me like this! I'm no different than anyone else on the team! You are not going to tell me what to do! When and if I decide to risk my life I'll do it!" Chloe pushed at his chest in anger. He didn't stumble back like she had hoped. He grasped her arms suddenly, hauling her against his chest. She gasped at his sudden roughness.

"You are different." Oliver ground out. He didn't understand why she couldn't see the difference, see the torment in him and just drop it.

"No." Chloe shook her head; her voice didn't hold the conviction that she had hoped it did. "Why? Because I can't fight? Because I'm Clark's friend or Lois' cousin? Or do I just look weak? Or do you just not trust me? Is still because of Davis? I don't-." Her rambling was cut short as he lips crashed into hers. She inhaled sharply and his tongue slid into her mouth. The hands that held her arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She whimpered into his mouth and when she finally came back to herself she didn't push him away, only grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

There had been no real reason for him to suddenly kiss her, it seemed like it had been the natural thing to do. The problem was that Oliver had only acted on impulse, not thinking of the repercussions of finally revealing his feelings for her, the reason behind his anger and his actions. There would be no turning back. Oliver wrenched his lips away and released her, almost thrusting her away. She stumbled back slightly, breathing heavily and gasping. Her lips were swollen and face flushed making her look fully ravished and just a little too tempting for his taste. "That's why."

Chloe opened her mouth to respond, but there was nothing she could see. Not in a million years had she expected that he would have some kind of romantic feelings for her. He'd been so angry with her, always so intent on making her the bad guy. There was something she had missed along the way. It didn't make any sense. "I-."

Oliver shook his head. "I can't. I've gotta go."

He was moving away from her and opening the door. No explanation, no discussion of about what had just transpired between. The door opened and she finally found her voice again. "Oliver?"

Her voice was soft, and he could swear he could pick up on the hurt in her voice. He turned to her and found the evidence on her face. There was confusion, but most of all hurt. She'd responded just as eagerly as he had. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted it; that was evident. It was hurt over his sudden departure. "I'm sorry."

He turned again and this time he did leave. She thought about going after him, demanding he wait and talk to her, but she knew it would be useless. By the troubled look on his face she knew he wouldn't stop. It seemed so ridiculous now that she hadn't realized it. It didn't matter though. Without even realizing it she had fallen for Oliver, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe scanned the newspaper silently. Just as she lifted the coffee to her lips she stopped. Staring back at her was Oliver, and a very voluptuous brunette on his arm. Chloe swallowed hard and let her eyes stray to the caption.

'_Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries attends the Mayor's ball.'_

She looked down further where the article discussed his most recent transgressions and bad business decisions. He'd been unavailable lately; she didn't know that because she had tried to contact him, just from what the other members of the JL had told her. For a time it seemed he had been coming back to them, leading them once again. But ever since that night in her apartment a week ago…he'd just hadn't been there, reverting back to his old reckless behavior.

* * *

Oliver leaned over the bar and studied the three shots lined up in front of him. Everything in his gut told him to just get up and leave, go home for the night. The problem with being sober and in the silence of his own home was that his mind wandered. It had been doing that a lot lately and no amount of alcohol would stop it. To work, to Clark, Lois, Jimmy, Davis, Lex, his parents, and most of all Chloe. All he could do was replay that scene in her apartment over and over again in his head. Thinking about what he could have done differently, what he really had wanted to do.

Taking the first shot he threw his head back and downed the fiery liquid.

Then when he realized what he really wanted it scared him. Oliver couldn't remember being scared in a long time. Never Lex, never Doomsday, just Chloe and his need for her. When he sat there drowning in his mistakes and the people he lost all he could think about was her, how he'd much rather be in her warm apartment, feel her smooth hands on him, her arms around him.

Downing the other shot he slammed it on the table.

The problem was he knew if he went to her, begging forgiveness and falling in her arms she'd take him in, she'd hold him and when he tried to kiss her to ease the pain he felt she'd let him.

"Well, well, well. I can't see I'm not surprised to see you sitting here drinking yourself to death."

Oliver felt himself tense at the sound of the familiar voice. "I'm surprised you have enough nerve to get this close to me." Turning his head he found himself meeting the eyes of the woman he'd tried for so long to get back. "Considering I'd love nothing more than to strangle the life out of you."

Tess smirked. "Try." She titled her chin up in invitation, but when he turned his head she smiled in triumph, lowering her chin again. "You aren't that scary Oliver."

"Tell that to the guy whose arm I broke." Oliver took the last shot and placed it on the bar.

"Yes, well, I don't think he was expecting you."

No he hadn't been. He'd been expecting to take care of Chloe with no problem. Every instinct told him to control his anger, because if he didn't she'd know and she'd use it against him. Turning in his seat he looked at Tess evenly. "I would hope you had gotten my warning. The next time you send someone after anyone close to me I'll kill them and then I'll come after you."

"Scary words from a man who can't even take care of himself." She leaned in and narrowed her eyes. "Stay out of my business Oliver and I'll leave you alone. But if you don't I won't hesitate. And next time she will be dead." His arm grabbed her suddenly, squeezing her hard, and before she could stop him he was hauling her up and pulling her through the bar. It didn't matter how hard she tried to pull away from him, or pry his hand from her, his grip didn't loosen.

Oliver yanked her into one of the curtained private booths and slammed her against the wall. Wrapping his hands around her neck he placed his thumbs over her windpipe. "Make me do it Tess, I dare you."

"You wouldn't." She could barely control the shudder that passed through her. The problem was she didn't know anymore. The Oliver that she knew had been different, the man before her seemed almost wild.

"You threaten her or anyone else I'll kill you." He pushed against her throat and watched as her eyes widened in fear. "You don't know me Tess and you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Just when she feared he might actually strangle her he dropped his hands and left. It took her a few moments before she came back to herself and was able to push down the fear that she'd felt. She'd underestimated him, that wouldn't happen again. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed and waited. "He just left. Go remind him who's in control."

* * *

The cell phone rang, drawing her out of sleep. Squinting her eyes, Chloe peered at the alarm clock and groaned. It was just after midnight. Grabbing blindly for her cell phone she hit talk without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_Chloe, were you sleeping? We've got a problem."_

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Bart?"

"_Yea, look, Oliver called us about an hour ago. He got roughed up by a couple of Tess' guys. He took care of them. They were alive, but he needed us to move them."_

Her stomach dropped. She could only imagine what one of Tess' henchmen would do considering she'd had her own experience with them. "What's wrong? Is he okay?"

"_Yea. He's fine. Kind of. Looks a little rough. I mean we took care of everything. Dropped those idiots off at a hospital. Oliver did a number on them. But he's roughed up pretty good. He didn't know I called you, but I was thinking maybe you could go over there and you know…maybe heal him."_

She sighed. Partially from relief and partially because the last thing she wanted to do was go see Oliver.

"_I know you two don't really get along. But he looks bad. And I mean it's not even just that. It's like he's not himself. He just. I don't know, like really down. I've never seen him like this."_

"I don't know what I can do for him." She could heal him, but that wouldn't do anything for the real problem.

"_Just try, please."_

She wanted to, she really did. But Bart didn't understand, he didn't know the most recent rift between Oliver and Chloe. But she didn't want to let Bart down and most of all she really couldn't sit there and not even try. "Okay. I'm on my way."

* * *

Oliver groaned at the sound of the buzzer signaling someone at the elevator. He pushed himself off the sofa, where he had collapsed an hour ago and remained, and headed to his computer. When he tapped the mouse pad he almost felt sick. Oliver hit the speaker and forced the angry tone. "What?"

"Let me up. And don't think about telling me no because you know I can get in on my own."

Knowing he had no choice he buzzed her up and headed back to his sofa, turning off the lights as he did so. The last thing he wanted was for her to see him. The sound of the gate opening signaled her arrival.

"What happened to all of the light?" Chloe squinted in the darkness, trying to make out his figure.

"Just leave it off." Oliver said gruffly.

"Yea, whatever." As she walked slowly she stopped at a table lamp and flicked it on. As her eyes readjusted to the light she spotted him sitting slouched against the back of the sofa clad in only a pair of shorts. "Bart called me." Closing the distance between them, she came to stop just a few feet in front of him. The light was dim, but from what she could see his eyes were swollen, there was a deep gash on his cheek, a swollen lip, and if it wasn't the shadows then she believed his ribs were bruised.

"Don't even think about it." She reached her hand out and he grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

Before he had a chance to stop her the second time she grabbed the arm that held her. The light started from her palm and enveloped him, healing him in only seconnds. She staggered forward under the pain of his injuries. But just as quickly as they over took her, they were gone and she was standing upright again. As her eyes roamed over his body she breathed a sigh of relief. The hand that had held her fell away. "Are you okay?"

Oliver rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Having her so close, it made him sick. She plagued his thoughts night and day. It made him miserable, everything about her made him miserable. His whole life was a train wreck which was only made worse by the woman standing in front of him.

"Oliver?" He didn't say anything, just sat there, and she could slowly feel her heart breaking for him. "Ollie."

He could hear the pleading in her tone, and he wasn't even sure what it was for, because he'd done nothing to deserve it. But it made him reach out for her hand, pulling her closer to him until he felt her shirt brush against his hair. Without even thinking of the repercussions Oliver wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her against him. Resting his face against her stomach he sighed, his breath coming out in a shudder as he tried to control the emotions that were threatening to take him over.

Slowly, unsure of what she should do, she lifted her hands and laid them over his head, holding him close. There was nothing she could think to say that would be appropriate. In fact she didn't even know what she would say. She'd never been very close to Oliver; she didn't know how to comfort him. But he seemed content to just hold her.

If she would have pulled away from him he didn't think he would have been able to handle it. Knowing she was there helped, but her rejection, he couldn't handle that. He didn't know when he'd gotten so desperate for her, but he didn't care. At least she was there, holding him, her fingers sliding gently through his hair, her hand sliding down and rubbing his back. It wasn't sexual, he just wanted to touch her, be closer to her.

He sat back, pulling her with him. When her legs bumped the cushions he grabbed the back of one of her knees, pulling at it, making her kneel on the sofa, and then grabbing the other one. She went willingly, not sure what else to do, and found herself straddling his lap. His arms went around her waist, hugging her closer. When he buried his face in her neck she wrapped her arms around him. She'd never been so close to him before and perhaps he didn't realize his state of undress, but she did. She hadn't been so close to a man since Jimmy died. Now here she was straddling Oliver, and pressed against his naked upper body. His hands slid over her back, finding their way under her shirt, but they stilled again, resting against her bare skin. "Ollie, what's wrong?"

All he heard was concern in her voice. She wasn't asking him what he was doing, why she was suddenly in his lap. He wanted to say something to her, and when he lifted his head, looking into her concerned green eyes he tried. But it never came.

The pain on his face was evident; she could see some internal battle going on behind his troubled eyes. Chloe lifted a hand to his cheek and cradled it gently, rubbing her thumb over it gently. "It's okay." His eyes moved, seeming to be searching her face. The lack of space between them was beginning to make it difficult for her to breathe. As much as she tried to tell herself she just needed to comfort him, she couldn't stop her eyes from traveling to his lips. As if he understood what was going through her head he pushed on her lower back, forcing her closer. Their lips met for the second time, this time much slower than the first time in her apartment.

When he slid his tongue over the seam of her lips she gave him entrance. Oliver pulled one of his hands from under her shirt and buried it in her hair. The first time he pulled away it had been easy, he had seen reason. This time he didn't care. All he cared about was her in that moment, keeping her there with him, forgetting about everything that troubled him. If she was the only thing that could make him forget than that was fine, he'd do whatever he could to keep her. Oliver didn't even realize he'd become hard until she grinded her hips into him. Unconsciously he dropped his hand to her hips, pulling her down against her. She whimpered into his mouth and he was suddenly overcome with images of her in his bed below him, naked. It was too much.

Chloe pulled away, pressing her forehead against his own. "Ollie." His hands dropped to her hips, holding her against him.

"Don't leave." It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Her chest pressed against him as she inhaled, breasts pressing against his chest. "Just to sleep. He needed her to much to let here leave. Her fingers slid up his head, combing through his hair.

"Just to sleep?" Chloe asked in confirmation, not even thinking of the repercussions. All that mattered was he wanted her and she wanted to be there.

Oliver brought his hands up to her face, cradling her cheeks in his hands gently. He'd never been so gentle with her. He'd been an idiot. All along she'd been the only one who could bring him the kind of peace he needed and he'd treated her horribly. "Please."

He'd never pleaded with her. And it didn't matter what he asked of her at that point, he'd said please. It was so different from the Oliver she'd come to know. He was so desperate; she could see it in his eyes. All she could do was say yes. "Okay."

Oliver pulled his hands from her and settled them on her hips as he slowly stood. She unfolded herself against him, kneeling on the sofa and then standing. Looking down at her he was once again reminded of the difference in their height. She was so short and small against him, even smaller in her pajamas. It struck him that she must have come straight over when she'd heard of what happened, not even caring to change. Oliver grabbed her hand in his own and pulled her gently to him, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "Are you sure?" She nodded, and that was all he needed.

When he pulled harder, leading her towards his bedroom she didn't resist.

* * *

As she shifted soft sheets rubbed against her bare legs. That was her first hint that she wasn't in her bed. The one she was currently in was way too comfortable. Half awake, the nights previous events rushed back to her. She couldn't help but wonder where Oliver was, but didn't dare open her eyes to find out. She didn't have to wonder long though. The bed shifted and a warm body pressed against her back. As his hands slid over her waist, pulling her closer to him she tried to keep her breathing even.

"I know you're awake."

Chloe turned in his arm and lay on her back. When she opened them she found him looking down at her, the sunlight that had made its way through his curtains lighting up his face. He looked different then what she had remembered. He didn't look angry as he usually did, mad at the whole world, or even troubled as he had seemed the previous night. "How did you know?"

"Your breathing changed." He'd been awake for a short time before he noticed her waking. Nervous and scared about how she'd react to waking up next to him. But now that she was looking up at him, still in his bed, he felt those fears slowly fading away.

"You could notice that?" She asked speculatively.

Oliver shrugged it off. Silence settled over them and her eyes moved over him as if she was searching for something. She'd want to talk and he knew they would have to, but not yet. Leaning over her he lowered his lips to hers and she didn't stop him as he feared she would have. Instead her hands slid over his cheek and into his hair, pulling him closer.

The last thing she should have been doing was kissing Oliver in a bed. But that didn't stop her from running her hand down his back, feelings the hard planes and the way his muscles slid under her hands as he moved over her. One knee slid between her legs and she parted them, allowing him to settle his body between them.

Nothing mattered at that moment as he kissed her. She held on to him, nails biting into his skin. When he pulled his mouth away and trailed it down her chin she lifted her chin up, exposing her neck to his lips.

His hand found its way under her shirt and when his thumb brushed over her bra clad breast she arched her body against him. It was almost a shock to feel the hard length of his erection pressed against her core. Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering as she bit her lip. His hand wrapped around her waist as he thrust against her.

Oliver dropped his face into her neck and released a shaky breath as his body responded to her.

"Okay, okay." Chloe grabbed his shoulders, but didn't push him away. He shifted against her, putting pressure in all the right places. But then he was still, arms holding him up over her body and face still buried in the crook of her neck. Worried that he might think she was pushing him away she slid a hand around his neck, holding him against her.

After taking a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself, Oliver lifted his head, looking down at her. Slowly a small smile slid over her face. Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of his house phone ringing stopped him. He growled to himself and she laughed. "Just wait." Oliver reached over, grabbing the phone off his bed stand. Still laying over her he pressed talk. "Hello?"

"_Have you seen Chloe?"_

Oliver cocked and eyebrow and mouthed Bart's name to her. She nodded. "Why?"

"_Well I've been calling her all morning. She said she was going to check on you last night and I wanted to see how that went."_

"Bart, I'm sure she's just sleeping. I'll try getting in touch with her."

"_I could go over there. It would only take a second."_

"No." Oliver said a little more forcefully then he would have liked. "It's fine. I'll take care of it. I'm sure she doesn't want you showing up at her door freaking out. Okay?"

"_Yea, okay."_

Oliver hung up and looked down at her. "Bart is looking for you. You may want to call him back before he shows up at your place and realizes you're not there. Where's your phone?"

"My purse." He moved off of her body and she tried to ignore her disappointment. He was back seconds later, purse in hand. Chloe sat up with a groan and dug through it. It only took her a few moments to ease Bart's worries and then she found herself facing a much larger problem, Oliver. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her. "I don't know what to say." He just sat there, his face unreadable. "I don't know what you want from me."

The truth was Oliver hadn't really thought it through. He didn't know what he wanted either.

"I mean I can't be like those girls. Just someone you can use to forget about for a night. So I mean if that's all last night was, that's alright. We'll just forget about it." She paused, hoping he would interrupt her, tell her that wasn't the case, but he was silent. "I just can't be hurt like that, not after everything I've been through."

Her voice shook as she spoke and he couldn't sit there any longer letting her get upset. "It isn't like that." She stopped talking, waiting for him to continue. "It isn't that easy. Don't you think I tried not to-." He stopped. It wasn't going how he wanted it to. He wasn't even really sure how he wanted it to go. "I don't want that." He did, but not the way she was thinking.

"You don't have to explain yourself. I mean I'll leave right now and that's okay. You don't have to worry about it." She didn't see the look of confusion that came over his face as she stood up. All she knew is she didn't want him to see her upset; she didn't want him to see that he'd already gotten to her.

Not even sure what was going on he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "I don't want you to leave. We'll figure it out, okay?" She seemed hesitant at first. "Just stay."

"I don't want to be hurt." She blurted out. The last thing she wanted to do was appear pathetic, but she had to say it, she couldn't take the chance. "It's only been a year and I just-." He pulled at the arm he still held and cradled her face with his other hand.

"It's okay." When she nodded he pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. "We'll figure it out." She slid her arms around his neck. Feeling the need to pull her closer he hauled her into his lap. She came willing, straddling his legs and tightening her arms around him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist, holding here close. With a sigh he buried his face into her neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Notes: Sorry this took so long. I think I kind of burnt myself out for a bit there. I don't usually post that often. But not to worry. I'm still writing.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Chloe stabbed a piece of her scrambled egg and shoved in her mouth. "To your face. Bart mentioned something about Tess."

"Yea, well…" Oliver buttered her toast and passed it over the counter. "Tess didn't like me threatening her life. Especially when she realized I was serious." He noticed the way Chloe raised her eyebrows. "And don't look at me like that. She found me."

"Didn't you used to like her?" Chloe took a bite of her toast and stopped with the bread in her mouth when he glared. "Sorry." He sighed, grabbed the plate he had made for himself, and walked around the bar to take a seat next to her. She didn't know the extent of Oliver and Tess' relationship, but from what Lois and Clark told her she knew enough.

"Chloe…" He started, still not sure how to broach the subject of them together. "I don't know what her deal is right now. I don't know if she knows about Lex or if she just doesn't want us in her business. But she tried to hurt you once. And if she finds out about…this," Oliver waved a hand between the two of them, "I don't think it would be good. I think you should lay off of her for right now."

"Oliver." Chloe put her fork down and looked at him evenly. "She almost put you in the hospital. And on top of it there is a pretty good chance Lex is out there and trying to kill you. Information she has might help us get to him. We can't just lay off."

"Chloe, are you listening to me. She will kill you." She turned from him, facing the counter. "No, look at me." Grabbing her arm he spun her on the stool. "Look at me. When she tells me she'll kill you I take it pretty seriously. And everything I told you last week, that was the truth. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

There was no way around any of it. Everywhere they turned someone was looking to kill them and even being with one another made it even more dangerous. "So what? We do nothing. Just keep living like this?"

"No. I'm just saying lighten up on her. We'll do it some other way." She frowned, obviously displeased. "Chloe, last time I checked you've been kidnapped, strangled, and shot at in less than a month. Would you just listen to me?"

"Well you were kidnapped and got the crap kicked out of you." She said petulantly and stabbed a piece of egg. She heard him sigh and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. A week ago he would have lost his temper with her, now he seemed to be on his best behavior, letting her take her own aggravation out on him. When she finally turned to him again he wasn't angry, if anything he looked a little lost. "Okay, I'll figure something else out. She isn't our only resource anyway. There are other things to look into"

"Thank you." She smiled brightly at him and he almost breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she'd given in and they'd avoided an argument. She was hard headed and so was he, it was hard not to argue with her, but for the life of him he really wanted to try.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Chloe turned to him. "I should really get going. I'm in my pajamas still and its ten thirty and I'm sure you're ready to get rid of me." The thing was she didn't want to leave.

"Why?"

Chloe looked at him in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why do you need to leave?" She still looked confused and he wasn't quite sure if it was because of his question or because she didn't know.

"I don't know. It's just getting later and I figured you would-." He cocked an eyebrow and almost seemed to be amused. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you want to leave?" She seemed slightly taken aback at first, opening her mouth and closing it in confusion.

Chloe watched him stand and step in front of her. "No, I just, I don't know, I just figured…" He stepped closer, nudging her legs apart. "I thought that…" His palm rested against her cheek and slid to the back of her head. She could feel the roots of her hair pull gently, making her gasp.

"You thought what?" Oliver whispered huskily, lowering his mouth until it was only a breath away.

"Nothing." He covered her lips with his, kissing her almost as hard as he had that night in her apartment. As his hands slid under her thighs guiding them around his hips she wrapped her arms around his neck just in time as he lifted her off the chair. Chloe tightened her legs around his waist and when he started moving them back to the bedroom she pulled away breathlessly. "I didn't finish my breakfast."

"It's almost lunch time anyway." Oliver pushed the bedroom door open and deposited her gently on the bed, covering her body with his own as her back touched the bed. "You wouldn't want to ruin your lunch would you?"

Chloe slid her arms over his shoulders and down his chest, taking some selfish pleasure in the fact that she could do so. No one could deny that Oliver looked perfect, toned and muscled everywhere. She could have spent all day running her hands over his body. "No, but they do say breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She said with a teasing grin, trying to ignore the hand that slid under her shirt and was wrapped around her ribs, perilously close to her breasts.

"And whoever they are didn't have you in their bed." Oliver kissed her again, this time sliding his hand higher, cupping her breast and brushing his thumb over its peak. She reacted just as he hoped he would, inhaling sharply and grabbing his neck to pull his face down to hers. This time as he settled between her legs she didn't stop him, arching up to meet him and whimpering into his mouth. All he wanted was to sink into her, feel real pleasure for the first time in a long while. It was possible. Oliver knew before she realized what was going on he could have her undressed and she'd be begging him for it. But it was Chloe, the same girl he'd fought for over a month to ignore because it wasn't right. And it still wasn't necessarily right. They both had too much shit going on in their lives, but he needed her desperately. She gave him some kind of balance, and he wouldn't dare ruin that on just his physical need. So when her hands slid lower, sliding over his stomach, and passed the elastic of his pajama pants he grabbed her hand. "Women everywhere are laughing at me right now, but we can't." Raised eyebrows met his cryptic statement. "I just need you to wait."

"You need me to wait?" She fought against the urge to raise her hips against him. "You mean you need?"

No, he didn't need to wait. Oliver was more than confident in his feelings; it was in hers that he wasn't. "I need to make sure you're ready."

"Oliver, I'm not a teenager. I think I know when I'm ready."

"Who have you been with since Jimmy?" He asked without thinking about it. He could see her slowly deflating and he cursed himself for suddenly becoming honorable for the first time in the past year. "You know what I mean."

"Yea." Chloe looked passed him at the ceiling, willing his body off of hers. To her relief he rolled off and landed next to her with a sigh. Again she felt guilty; because it was obvious he was trying. "Then try to explain to me again what it is you want."

The problem was he wasn't ready for that conversation. He wanted her, he knew that. How he was going to tell her that he wasn't quite sure. Oliver rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his arm, and looked down at her. "I want you to stay in with me." He slid a hand over her stomach and gripped her waist. "But I don't want that to be it. Chloe, I…" She couldn't understand how difficult it was for him, telling her how he felt. It hadn't always been so difficult for him, but he couldn't ever remember fighting feelings for someone so hard in his entire life. Oliver still felt like it was wrong.

"What?" She could see the worry on his face, and the way his eyes seemed to be searching her own. She wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"Lex is after me." She nodded. "Tess seems to have it out for me and you now." She waited in silence for him continue. "If they knew…" He shook his head. "You know your life would be in danger, more so then it is now." He dropped his eyes from her, almost worried about her response. Common sense would have told her to get out while she could, common sense would have told him to make her leave.

His thumb caressed the bare skin exposed by her shirt, reminding her that just moments before his hands had been in other places. His words said one thing, but the way he touched her, that said something else. "Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't want anyone to know." He looked back up at her again, hoping for some kind of reaction. He didn't want to have to hide her away. Sure they had a confusing past together. He'd been in love with her cousin and Clark would no doubt have a fit. But it wasn't that he was worried about, it was putting her life in danger that bothered him. His life was to public and it would be much too easy for Tess and Lex to find out about any relationship he was in.

"Know what Oliver?" Chloe rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her hand so that she was at his eye level. "I still don't know what you want."

His hand now rested on the dip of her waist. Absent mindedly he stroked the skin that was exposed by her shirt. "I want to be with you without having to worry about you getting hurt."

Chloe laughed. "Is that possible?" He frowned at her joke. "I mean us not getting hurt. I mean last time I checked the odds weren't usually in our favor."

"How many times have you almost died this month?" The grin left her face.

"Well it's been a busy month." Chloe sighed. "I get it. The whole Lex and Tess thing. So let's find Lex."

She made it sound too easy. "If it was that easy we would have found him already."

"So you're saying we can't?" She rested her hand on his forearm and slowly slid her hand up his arm, over his shoulder, and cupped the back of his neck. "I didn't know there was anything that Oliver Queen or even the Green Arrow couldn't do."

"You know I'm not the Green Arrow anymore."

"You can be." Chloe said softly.

He could see the hopefulness in her eyes, the silent pleading. "Chloe…" He didn't want to see it. Releasing her he rolled onto his back. He couldn't stand the look on her face knowing he was only going to disappoint her.

"Oliver you aren't happy like this." His jaw was firm in resolution. Even if he wanted to be the Green Arrow again she had a feeling he would do everything in his ability not to. With a determined frown she threw a leg over his hips so that she was straddling him. "Why not?"

He couldn't ignore her, not with her sitting on top of him. "You know why." What he should have been doing was telling her to drop it, that his decision was made. But if he did then she'd get up and he wouldn't be able to slide his hands up her thighs like he was doing.

"I know that it was hard for everyone and I know you doubted yourself. We both had our own ideas on how to handle the situation and wouldn't see eye to eye." His eyes followed his hands up her thighs and she found herself running her own over his chest. "But even though we still don't agree half the time that doesn't mean I don't think you shouldn't be out there. How many other people could do what you do?"

"Last time I checked I was pretty unremarkable. I'm not an alien and I don't have any powers. I'm as mortal and normal as they come." Her hands stopped their decent over his stomach and he looked up to meet her eyes. She was angry. "What? It's the truth."

"It isn't. You know it was a long while before my meteor abilities came to the surface and even when they did go away I still didn't stop. But I couldn't do what you do Oliver. And you may be mortal but you're hardly normal. Don't give me excuses."

"Is this what you're going to do all day?" He snapped a little harsher then he had intended. She started to drag her leg across him and lift herself off his body. Without thinking he grabbed her wrists in his hands and held her hands against his chest. "I'm sorry." She stilled, but her wrists still strained in his hands. She eyed him almost hesitantly. "I'll beg." She sighed and relaxed.

"I guess I shouldn't have pushed." His hands slid around her and she allowed him to pull her down. With a content sigh she rested her cheek on his bare chest. "But I'm not giving up on you yet."

* * *

Chloe stretched and moaned as she began to wake. A hand slid under her shirt, trailing over her spine and over the clasp off her bra. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Sometimes." Falling asleep with her had been easy, but once he'd woken and his brain started working again sleep had been impossible. "I've been thinking. About Tess.

Chloe rolled onto her side, noting how his hand slid over her as she did so and came to rest on her hip "I don't know if I should be offended."

He could see the humor on her face, but he couldn't return it. "I don't think she knows anything about Lex." When Chloe raised her eyebrows he continued. "He used her. I don't think she'd let him do that to her again."

"So what are you thinking?" His hands slid up her side and his thumbs brushed over her ribs, just under the wire of her bra.

"I'm thinking that maybe it's best to keep your enemies closer."

"I'm not following."

"Tess doesn't have anything to gain from Lex's return. She may not even know that he may be alive. All she knows is we've been watching her. If I can convince her that it would be in her benefit to work with us-."

Now he had her full attention. Chloe pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked down at him. "You can't be serious. This is the same woman that tried to have me killed. Don't you remember having your ass kicked last night?"

"I know that." He snapped and immediately regretted it as soon as he saw her tense. It was way too early in the game to already be arguing with her. "I know." This time more gently. "Don't you think I would be the first one to go after her if I thought she was responsible for something happening to you?" She sighed and turned away from him, still obviously angry. Oliver pushed himself up and looked down at her. "Look at me." When she didn't he fought down the anger and tilted his head to the side. "Look at me." He said softly. Slowly she turned to face him again, this time the anger from earlier replaced by something else. "What?"

"Even if what you're saying is true, and she does agree to help, you don't know she won't wind up stabbing you in the back when it's all over and done with."

"I don't trust her. That isn't the point. We don't have anything on Lex right now and I don't want to wait for him to make a move." Because by that point it could be too late for himself or anyone that got in Lex's way. Chloe was forefront in his mind.

"I don't like." But he was right. Tess would be a good resource to them. If she had it out for Lex she might be just what they needed to find him before Oliver got hurt. "It's like making a deal with the devil."

"It is." He could see she was still troubled and without even thinking he reached out to touch his hand to her cheek. "But I've been known to make bad decisions before."

"Oliver…"

"Later." He slid his hand into her blond strands and pulled her head forward. The sun was starting to go down and her leaving was inevitable. The last thing he wanted to do was talk. She came willingly, opening her mouth to him and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck so that her body was flush against his own.

Chloe followed him as he lay back, sliding a leg over his body so that she was straddling his hips. The entire time his hand stayed firm against the back of her head, never leaving her room to break their kiss. "I'm going to have to go." Chloe whispered against his lips, but found herself running her hands over his bare chest despite her statement.

"In a minute." Oliver claimed her lips again, this time wrapping an arm securely around her waist. She didn't fight him, instead settling her entire weight atop him. When she left everything would come back to him, reminding him how impossible his life really was. He'd do everything he could just to hold onto her for just a few more minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: New Chapter! This is so long and I see now end in sight! Is that good or bad. mean I'm seriouslt thinking about turning this into two seperate stories. Thanks everyone for the reviews. I love them. I don't always respond, but I really appreciate them. Someone hadd mentioned something about have a birthday I think yesterday and would like an update. Sorry it was a day late. My birthday is Sunday, so Happy Birthday to both of us. This isn't the greatest chapter, but it moves the story along, and goes a bit more into Chlollie which is always good. So what do yall think about me making this into two stories?

* * *

"Ms. Mercer."

Tess frowned at her phone and curled her fingers away from the keyboard, tucking them into a loose fist.

"I have Mr. Queen in the lobby demanding to see you. Would you like me to have him escorted out?"

She pictured him bruised and battered. Somehow she found it surprising that he would venture out so early. "No, send him in. But have security on standby just in case." The speaker clicked as the call ended and she lounged back into her chair, crossing her legs just perfectly so the slit of her skirt split provocatively up her thigh. He claimed he wanted to kill her, but considering he kept coming back for more she seriously doubted that. The door opened moments later, her assistant watching him with a mix of awe and speculation. Tess was all ready with a snarky comment until she noted his appearance, or lack thereof. He looked just as he had when he left her at the bar. "You are looking remarkably well."

"I actually feel great." Oliver said in false amazement. "It is rather remarkable." Taking a seat in one of the leather chair across from her desk he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Why, did you think I wouldn't be?"

"Well you never know." She knew her confusion was showing on her face and she did her best to wipe it away, instead concentrating on what he was doing in her office, a rather bold and public move on his part. "What can I do for you Oliver? Not drunk are you?"

"Not yet. I've actually come to propose something to you."

"Now Oliver, the way you've been tanking Queen Industries lately I don't think I'm very interested in any of your business offers. I'm not in the habit of bailing people out, even if I have slept with them." She noted the way he bristled at the last comment and she couldn't help but take some pleasure in it.

"Trust me Tess. Be sure that I'd rather be dirt poor in a gutter before accepting your help, especially considering I slept with you." Her demeanor didn't change, but Oliver could see her eyes harden. "Now if we're through, my proposal is not business related, but I do need your help." She laughed as he expected she would, too bad the joke was on her.

"Anything to do with your little escapade into Havana?"

"Perhaps. Have you heard anything about Lex lately?" The smirk left her face, replaced by firm, pursed lips.

"No, why?" The name alone froze her blood.

"Because I have it on good authority that he was behind my attack in Havana." She held his eyes for only a few moments before looking away.

Tess forced herself to meet his knowing gaze. "If what you are saying is true, which I seriously doubt it is, he seems to be after you. What's that to me?"

"For now." Oliver leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. "I would be the first person in line to stop him. Who do you think killed him the first time?"

"You didn't-." She shook her head, looking at the man she once thought she knew. He'd changed so many times since she'd known him, but she'd never believed him of cold blooded murder, herself maybe, but not him.

"Tess, I stood there and watched him blow up without batting an eyelash." After letting the words sink in he continued. "Not only does Lex have it out for me just on principle, but he knows that I would be the first one to stand against him if he does return."

Tess pushed thoughts of Oliver and murder from her mind and shrugged. "So what. You're dead, what does that have to do with me. I'll wear a red dress to your funeral."

"If I'm dead who do you think is next?" He could see her jaw tense at his question. Sitting back, Oliver through his arm over the back of the chair. "Don't you think he'll want control again? You know too much about him now. You would be a liability."

"I can handle my own problems."

"Maybe." Oliver shrugged and studied her, watching the way she stared off, not really seeing him. "But wouldn't you rather I take care of him before he even gets to you?"

"You aren't doing me any favors." Tess bit out nastily. "So what do you want?"

"I need help finding him."

"I didn't even know he was alive."

"No. But you know other things about Lex. You might even have a better idea of where he may hide." She seemed to be thinking it over silently. Oliver didn't have to wonder if she would accept his offer, he knew she would. With enough time she'd conjure all kinds of scenarios of how Lex would do away with her.

"Is that why your little blond has been in my business?" She didn't miss how he narrowed his eyes. It lasted only a second, but she caught it. She didn't think much on it, but decided it best to remember that bit of information. He didn't say anything in response. "I'll think about it."

"Don't wait too long." Oliver stood and looked down at her. "Both of our lives are on the line."

Tess watched him make his exit. She could tell he was confident in her answer. She could risk it, let Lex take out Oliver. Sure she'd miss him a bit, but it wouldn't affect her that much. The odds weren't in her favor though. Tess had grown since Lex's demise. She wouldn't lie idly by letting him lead her around on an invisible leash as he had before. He would know be aware of how much she'd changed. Her other option would be to try to take on Lex on her own, rid herself of him without Oliver's help. The problem with that plan was that it put her life in danger. Oliver knew she wouldn't do that, he knew that she'd rather put his life in danger than her own.

* * *

Chloe yawned and stretched as she slowly began to wake. In a last ditch effort she buried deeper into her pillow, turning her head into it to hide from the sun. A knock sounded and she realized slowly that it that noise that had woken her. Squinting against the sun light in her room she glanced at the alarm clock. "Shit." She exclaimed suddenly as she sat up. It was after ten, she never slept that late. She supposed it could have been because after returning home the previous night she'd stayed up until four in the morning catching up on all the work she missed the previous day.

Another knock.

Forgetting the fact that she had slept in, Chloe threw the sheets to the side and headed to the living room. "Who is it?"

"Me."

Her breath quickened and she tried to ignore how her heart fluttered at the familiar voice. Quickly ,Chloe undid the alarm and locks and pulled at the door knowb. When she opened the door there stood Oliver, hair neatly spiked, freshly shaven, and clad in a very expensive suit.

"Did you just wake up?" She nodded up at him and brushed a piece of wavy hair behind her ear. He'd seen already what she looked like in the morning, but it was a different story when it had been over twelve hours. "Can I come in?"

Chloe silently cursed herself for making him stand in the hallway and quickly stepped to the side. When the door was locked again she turned back to him. "Is something wrong?"

His eyes once again took in her appearance, from her freshly cleaned face to the long expanse of bare leg. What she'd worn to his house the day before hadn't been near so short and this time he couldn't help but notice that she didn't wear a bra. He tried not to stare, but he couldn't help but notice how her nipples pressed against the material.

For the first time she became fully aware of her state of dress. She tried to fight down the feeling of excitement at the look in his eyes. "Ollie? What's going on?" She asked, trying her best to pretend she didn't notice how he looked at her.

"In a minute." He reached out for her waist, encircling it in his hand, and pulled her to him.

Chloe tilted her head up just as his lips came crashing down to her own. She grabbed onto his arms for support when he pulled her flush against him, forcing her back to arch and tilt her head and an odd angle. The fact of the matter was that Oliver was much too tall for her. Whether he thought the same thing or not she wasn't sure, but in just moments his hands were wrapping around her thighs and lifting her. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as her back hit the wall. Hands were under her shirt, sliding over her ribs, thumbs brushing against the sides of her breast.

Oliver ignored the sharp pain from the roots of his hair as she yanked at it. He didn't care as he slid his hands over her breast, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her nipples. She arched into him, forcing her breasts into his hands. Oliver squeezed gently, massaging her breast, pinching her nipples. As she whimpered into his mouth he pushed away thoughts of yanking her shirt over her head so that he could have his first look of her bare breasts. Yanking his mouth from her own he breathed heavily, sliding his hands from her breasts and settling them on her hips. "Sorry."

Chloe groaned and dropped her head back; wincing as the back of it hit what she finally realized was the wall she was pressed against. As she closed her eyes she fought to gain control over her breathing again. What didn't help was when he buried his face in the crook of her neck, his warmth breath brushing over the exposed skin. Eventually he stepped back and she uncrossed her legs from around him allowing him to lower her back to the ground. Stepping back, Chloe put some distance between them. "You didn't come over here for that."

"Not just for that." She cocked an eyebrow, seeming to be amused at his response. "I spoke to Tess."

Chloe sighed and stepped away from him. "Maybe we should sit." She led him to the sofa and without turning around took a seat, folding her legs and pulling a blanket over herself. "How did it go?"

"I think she was surprised that I didn't look bruised and beaten." Oliver shrugged off his coat and threw it to the side. Taking a seat next to her he laid his arm behind her stretching it across the back of the sofa. "But she didn't ask."

"Probably knew you wouldn't tell. And what about the rest of it." He shrugged, not seeming to be all that concerne, which rather worried her. After all, he'd just gone to make a deal with Tess.

"I don't think she had any clue about Lex. She didn't give me an answer, but eventually she's going to realize that the best way to keep herself alive is to help me." He watched her for a response, but none came. "What?"

"I still don't like it." She heard him sigh. "I'm sorry, but I don't like it. I mean maybe you know her better than I do, but any woman who can do the kinds of things she does, I don't trust her."

He felt a moment of shame that even after the horrible things that Tess had done he had still sought her, tried his damndest to get her back. Half of the reason was because he knew he had his own faults and he couldn't blame her for her own, the other half was that he had been blind. But what did that say about him; he'd done some pretty horrible things. It made him wonder if he should be included in the same category that Chloe placed Tess. He wanted to voice his fears to her, tell her that he had foolishly pursued Tess regardless of her faults, and ask her if he was just as guilty as Tess. The problem was he didn't want her to even think about it. If she did then she might finally realize he wasn't worth it. "Do you trust me?"

Chloe looked up into his eyes, noting the hard demanding look. "Yes."

He knew she did. She'd kept after him this long, regardless of his anger and resentment towards her. It was disconcerting for him to suddenly realize he trusted her more than any other person in the world. Regardless of his sins she'd be there pulling him through it. He was grateful for it, and it had taken him that long to realize that was why she'd never given up on Davis. Chloe couldn't give up, it wasn't part of her. It made him almost ashamed that she had more strength then she did. "It'll be fine."

Chloe shook her head. There was such strong conviction in on his face and in his voioce. She knew he was determined to make her believe it, even if he didn't. "Ollie, you don't have to tell me-."

"Yes, I do." She closed her mouth. He hoped she was finally realizing his need to comfort her without bringing it up.

Chloe nodded. "Okay." His eyes searched her face and when his hand wrapped around the back of her neck she didn't fight him as he pulled her head forward to meet her lips with his.


	14. Chapter 14

Notes: Sorry this took so long. I have't been much feeling like writing. BUt I'm continuing to push on. Review please.

* * *

Chloe yawned and clicked idly at her screen, not much interested in work, and instead filling her head with Hollywood gossip columns. It was a shameful past time, but someone had to do it.

A loud thump drew her attention and she turned her head across her condo. Her chest stilled as her breath caught in her throat. A tingle ran over her skin and she found herself reaching for the gun underneath her desk.

"Chloe."

She sighed in relief just as the palm of her hand touched the textured grip on the gun. "Jesus Clark!" Sliding off her desk chair she walked towards the double doors. Upon yanking them open she pinned Clark with a glare. "What the hell Clark?"

"Sorry, I called." He sidestepped Chloe and stepped into her warm living room. The cold didn't necessarily bother him, but he couldn't say he minded the more comfortable temperature.

Chloe looked around the open space and spotted her purse on the kitchen table. It took her a few moments to remember she'd turned it off during dinner with her father. "Oh, sorry." After closing the glass door she followed him to the sofa. "What are you doing here? It's like…" she turned towards the clock on the wall and frowned to herself, "it's midnight."

"Yea well, I figured you'd be up. I was out making some rounds. Thought I'd take a break." Taking a seat on the plush couch he looked around her dimly lit home. He spotted her lit computer and turned to her. "Work?"

"No." Chloe tucked a leg underneath herself and sat on the sofa. "Just fun."

"Fun?" Clark looked peered at the crack in her door, lights from her tower shining through the crack. "I didn't know Oliver let you have fun."

"That isn't fair." Chloe stood up and walked away, heading towards the kitchen. "You've always got this double standard. Passing her desk she grabbed her empty glass and continued on to the kitchen, stopping at the refrigerator.

"He's got you working like crazy. I mean I thought you didn't have a life before, but now…" She held a pitcher of water in one hand and her cup in the other, glaring at him as she tipped it forward. "Just saying."

"You're not just saying." Chloe replaced the pitcher and walked back across the townhouse and took her place on the sofa. "You're trying to make a point. You know why I'm doing this. You know why I do all of this." He frowned at her and Chloe raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Look Clark. I don't go butting my head into your hero business."

"It isn't that."

Just as she had suspected. "Then what is it."

"It's been a month since we found out about Lex and we haven't gotten any closer since then. But you're still working like Lex is hot on your trail. So far that I can tell Oliver hasn't done anything to deserve it." Chloe sighed in frustration, but he didn't give her room to argue. "I haven't seen you, Lois hasn't seen you. I mean what is going on."

"Clark…" She sighed and looked away from his prying gaze, hoping that her secret wasn't plastered all over her face as she felt it was.

"Don't try to tell me I won't understand. Just explain it to me. I know what you do is important. It isn't about that Chloe. You and Oliver have been totally off the grid lately. When the two of you don't need something then you're unavailable." She drew her brow together, something close to pain clouding her features. She was guilty of something, he could see that. There was no doubt in his mind she was hiding something from him. "Even Lois thinks something is going on. I mean if I didn't know any better I would think the two of you were have some clandestine affair." She stared at him, her face blank, almost shocked, and then she turned away. "Jesus Chloe, you're not-."

She'd been ready to deny it until she was blue in the face, but a familiar name reached her ears and she turned to the TV.

"Wha-." He followed her gaze to the TV, mouth hanging open as he looked at a familiar mansion with emergency vehicles lining the streets. Chloe was already off the sofa and grabbing the remote.

"_Only twenty minutes ago emergency services arrives and the residence of Tess Mercer, CEO of LuthorCorp. A representative of the Metropolis Police Department says she is conscious, but will not divulge any other information. Calls to her Public Information Office have not yet been returned. Please stay tuned for additional updates."_

It wasn't a coincidence. Tess didn't just fall and hit her head on a table. This was Lex's work it had to be. Somehow he knew about Oliver approaching her, he had to.

"I'll go, find out what I can."

Chloe spun around, suddenly remembering that Clark was only standing feet behind her. "No."

"No?"

"Take me with you." She said suddenly, a half ass plan slowly forming in the back of her mind. It all depended on Tess' status, but if Chloe was correct, and it was Lex, then Tess probably only had so long.

"What?" He looked at her in confusion as she walked passed him and headed towards the double doors, swinging them open and walking onto the balcony barefoot, clad only in her pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Chloe!" He lunged after her, determined to force her back inside to at least put some shoes on her. It was forty degrees, even an alien knew better then to be standing outside without a jacket and shoes in that kind of cold. "Get back in!"

"No!" Chloe yanked her arm away. "I'll explain. Just take me to her. Get me in the ambulance and do something about the EMT's." He paused, either not sure of what to do or still not able to fully absorb what she'd said. "Don't think Clark!"

Whatever her plan was she was serious. With a mental curse he wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed up and off of her balcony, leaving her balcony doors swinging in his wake.

* * *

Chloe shook as she stood barefoot on the cement. Clark had dropped her in the middle of an alley, with a firm demand to remain there. She wasn't quite sure what he had planned, but when she had tried to argue with him he threatened to bring her back home and she was forced to give in.

Looking around nervously, she peered up at the darkened windows of the building around her. They weren't necessarily in a bad part of Metropolis, but still. Common sense told you not to stand in a darkened alley barefoot and in you pajamas, next to a dumpster none the less.

As she stood there for what seemed hours, shivering and rubbing her bare arms, and almost ready to move from were Clark and dropped her she heard a woosh of air and looked up. Her mouth dropped open slightly in shock as she found herself looking up at the bottom of an ambulance. Slowly, the large vehicle lowered to the ground, settling on the cement loudly and rocking back in forth. Clark floated back to the ground and stood in front of her. "Wow."

"Yea." Grabbing a hold of the handle on the ambulance he gave it a gently yank and pulled the doors open.

Chloe paused before entering the ambulance when she spotted Tess on a stretcher frozen in what appeared to be a desperate gasp for breath. "What did you-?"

"She couldn't breathe. Since I had to get rid of the EMT's and I didn't know what was going on I froze her." Clark grabbed Chloe's hand and helped her into the back of the ambulance. "But we don't have much time. The EMT's will be waking up soon and it will only be a matter of time before someone realizes that this ambulance is missing."

"It's fine." Chloe clambered aboard and knelt next to Tess. For a moment she considered reaching out for the chart, looking over Tess' body for any outside wounds. But it didn't really make much of a difference she supposed. After all, they didn't have much time. "Alright, unfreeze her."

"You're not doing what I think you're doing right?" Clark eyed her speculatively, already knowing the answer.

"Just do it." He frowned but turned back to Tess and placed his hands over her. She glowed red, the bluish tint of her body disappearing and revealing pale flesh. Her body escaped its frozen protection with a lurch. Chloe grabbed Tess' flailing arm, holding them at the woman's side. She gasped and it became quickly evident to Chloe that Tess couldn't breathe. "Do you want to live?" Chloe held Tess' wide open gaze. The woman began gagging, trying to drag in breath but only wound up heaving.

"Her throat is swelling. She can't breathe." Clark said hurriedly as he x-rayed her body. "She doesn't have much time."

"Listen to me." Chloe grabbed Tess' shoulders. "Do you want to live?" Tess nodded, choking, and grasping at Chloe's t-shirt. "Then you'll help Oliver. I'll save you but you'll help him." There was a gagging noise and Chloe slammed Tess shoulders back onto the gurney. "Do you understand!?" When the other woman nodded her sharp nails dug through the thin t-shirt biting into Chloe's skin. "If you don't then I swear I'll kill you." Pressing her palm against Tess' cheek, slowly, Chloe allowed her own life to flow out of herself and into the other woman's body. She met Tess' eyes as she felt her own throat swell and her body spasm in pain. There was only a moment where she found she couldn't breathe, where she fought for air, before she collapsed over Tess' body

Clark pulled Chloe away and into his arms. Her head lolled back, green eyes peering up at him through drooping lids. "Chloe."

"Oliver." Chloe forced out with her last breath. With one last ditch effort she attempted to draw in air.

Clark looked down at her, watching as she made a choked noise before her chest stilled and eyelids fluttered closed. He looked up at Tess, anger in his eyes. She was sitting up in the gurney, eyes lifting from Chloe to his own. "Don't go too far Tess." Clark stood up, not even turning to look back at the amazed woman.

A loud crashing noise woke Oliver from a deep sleep and before he even had time to formulate a plan a voice echoed through the tower.

* * *

"Oliver!"

Clark. But there was something in his voice that made Oliver's heart pound in his chest. Something wasn't right. Launching himself out the bed he was in the living room in seconds. There wasn't any light except for the city lights that shined through his window and his broken door. The minimal light was more than enough for him to make out Clark's silhouette as he walked closer. As Clark came into the light Oliver's eyes immediately flew to the blond woman in his arms, face turned into Clark's chest, blond hair hiding her face. But he didn't need to ask who it was.

"This is your fault." Clark grounded out and walked past the shocked man.

After regaining his wits he grabbed Clark arm. "What is going on?" The force with which he pulled Clark's arm caused Chloe's head to roll to the side, revealing her face to him. At first glance she appeared to be sleeping. Her face was relaxed, eyes closed, lips parted just slightly. But she was pale, too pale.

"She used her ability." Clark turned away and headed back to where Oliver had come from. His eyes had no trouble finding their way in the darkness. As he walked into Oliver's bedroom the light came on behind him. "I don't know how long she'll be like this." Once he reached the bed side of the king size bed he bent at his waist and settled Chloe gently onto the mattress.

Oliver didn't waist anytime, brushing past Clark and sitting on the side of the bed. He touched her face without thinking and then withdrew it at the coldness of her skin.

"It's like dying." Clark said. "I mean she's not dead really. But there is no life in her body. No heartbeat, the blood doesn't run in her veins, she doesn't breath. Her body just goes cold. Like it's frozen.

He felt sick, because in his mind there was no way of coming back from this. She looked like a corpse, like a woman laid before him in her coffin. There was no way Clark could be serious. He reached out again, this time forcing himself to bare the coldness of her skin. He opened his mouth to speak, ask what had happened, but the words left him as he was suddenly consumed with the all too familiar feeling of being lost and alone.

"I was at Chloe's. There was something on the news about Tess being rushed to the hospital. Chloe had me bring her to her. I didn't even know what she was doing until she did it. She made Tess swear that she would help you before she healed her." Clark had been determined to ream Oliver, blame him for Chloe sacrificing herself. There was no doubt in his mind that Oliver didn't deserve it. But then the blond man bowed his head, dropping his forehead against her chest. "I don't know how long it will take. The last time took eighteen hours." Clark heard Oliver sigh and swore he could see his shoulders slumping. "But she asked to be brought here; I think she was worried that someone might come looking for her at her place. We can always move her."

"No." Oliver sat up strait, looked down on her, and spoke without thinking. "She stays here." There was no doubt in his mind that Clark was suspicious of him. Clark didn't know what was going on between him and Chloe, no one did. It was best, that's what Oliver had wanted. But even with Clark only standing a few feet away Oliver bowed his head, squeezing his eyes shut. There were so many emotions running through him at that moment. Anger, grief, fear, shame, and something new, and perhaps something he'd been scared of all along.

The sound of sirens drew Clark's attention. He turned his head, listening to the broadcast over the nearest police channel. Turning back to Chloe he winced. "I need to…" Oliver turned back to him, his face seemingly pained for a moment before the emotion was gone and replaced by a more neutral one.

"Whatever, just go." Oliver turned back to her, not caring about what Clark had to do, even if it was to save someone's life.

"You sure?" Clark asked as he looked towards the doorway, the sirens still blaring in his ears.

"Yes." Oliver brushed his fingers over Chloe's face. In fact he wished Clark would leave, the last thing he wanted was Clark seeing the emotions Oliver was trying so hard to hide.

Clark nodded, even though Oliver couldn't see him, and headed towards the door. Once he reached the doorway he stopped and turned. "I'll check back with you later." Clark paused for a moment and watched Oliver. The anger he had felt for the other man had drained away at the moment as he saw Oliver hunched over Chloe. It hadn't been very obvious before, but it was very much so at that moment; something was going on between Chloe and Oliver. Clark wasn't necessarily in favor of it, but for the first time in a while he was actually seeing Oliver care about something other than himself, something other than his job. "She'll be fine." He added after finally taking pity on Oliver. "She always is."

Oliver nodded, not even turning at the sound of Clark's footsteps, his eyes remaining on Chloe the entire time.


	15. Chapter 15

Notes: I'm ending this rather abruptly only because I don't think I am going to write another chapter. I might eventually do a prologue, but I'm leaving it as complete right now.

Oliver slept on the sofa in his bedroom. It wasn't that he wouldn't have lain next to her, it was the feel of her cold dead body that he couldn't handle. If she were warm, face flushed with color, he would have lain at her side, holding her until she woke up. But her body was so limp and cold that he couldn't bear it. After a few hours her lips had taken on a blue hue, purplish smudges appeared under her eyes, and dark veins seemed to become more prominent beneath her pale skin.

Clark had called once and stopped by twice. His concern didn't seem to be as deep as Oliver's. Perhaps it was because he'd seen Chloe in this position before or because Clark's relationship with Chloe was totally different from Oliver's. If Oliver was honest with himself he was just glad Clark hadn't stuck around. The last thing he needed was Clark noticing how much Chloe affected him, even if he could already see it. And most of all, Oliver didn't want Clark around when she woke up. Oliver was still trying to work out exactly how he felt. Never before could he remember being so confused about one person. There were so many things wrong with his feelings for Chloe, but at the same time those feelings felt right.

For the next day he remained at her side, working from his laptop and his phone, waiting for her to open her eyes.

Sometime after six as Oliver sat next to his bed, resting his head against the back of the chair, eyes closed, he heard a gasp of air. Opening his eyes, Oliver turned sharply to Chloe. She was already sitting up, eyes wide and staring straight ahead. What do you say to someone who'd been all but dead? At a loss for words, he simply uttered, "hey."

She gasped at the voice that broke the silence and turned to find Oliver sliding from the chair next to his bed to take a seat on the edge of the mattress. "Hey." In the dim light she tried to make out his face. Sometimes he wore his heart on his sleeve and then other times he was a mask of calm indifference, hiding what he truly felt. At that moment she couldn't make out one emotion on his face. As she had healed Tess she had tried to reason with herself that she would have to accept his anger, but there was no anger on his face. In fact, he seemed rather calm.

His eyes lowered to her chest, watching as it rose and fell as breath filled and escaped her lungs. When he looked back to her face she was staring out the window, her brow drawn slightly together. "What?"

Chloe turned back to him. There were so many other things she wanted to ask him but she didn't. "What time is it?"

"Just after six in the afternoon. You were out for seventeen hours." Her brow rose. "What?"

"That's an improvement." The way his jaw tensed was evident and she mentally scolded herself for making light of what had just happened. Even Clark, who had seen her die twice, still wasn't accustomed to it.

"Are you okay?"

There was a flatness to his tone that she didn't like that matched the blank look on his face. Clark had brought her to Oliver like she had asked, so Chloe could only assume that she had been there the entire time. Considering that it was Oliver's penthouse she could also believe that he had been with her most of the time. Also, considering how insistent he had been on keeping her safe from Tess, she believed that he would have been angry with her for harming herself for Tess's sake. Something was off with his behavior. She wasn't sure what it was, but he was upset. Whether he was angry or hurt she couldn't be sure, but there was something behind his mask. "I'm sorry." She wasn't even sure what she was apologizing for. Perhaps it was disobeying his request to stay away from Tess, for taking an action without consulting with him, for risking her life, or maybe for just making him watch her frozen and dead for the past seventeen hours.

The angry part of him wanted to know how she could possibly apologize for putting him through what she just did. But another part of him recognized her sacrifice, and couldn't hate her for it, because she'd done it for him. It had been his plan to use Tess. Chloe had never been supportive of it, and over the past week or so had more than once tried to talk him out of it. Yet she still sacrificed herself for something she hadn't even believed in, just because he had believed it would work. Oliver understood all of that, but there was no way of putting into words the way it made him feel.

"I should call Clark." Oliver moved to stand from the bed, focusing again on the facts. Clark and then Tess. He wouldn't think about Chloe. But her hand surrounded his wrist, holding him back. He could have pulled away, but something in him wouldn't let him leave her.

He sat back down and she tried again. "I'm sorry Oliver." She said desperately, becoming more panicked by the second at the nonchalant, cold attitude. "I mean I know it wasn't safe and I shouldn't have rushed into it. But there wasn't any time; I didn't know what else to do." Still she received no response. "I mean what if you were right and she was the only way to find Lex. I just didn't-." His palm brushed her cheek and she faltered, eyes closing with a sigh as his hand cupped her face and his thumb brushed over her cheekbone. "I just didn't know what else to do." She whispered. When she opened her eyes again, gone was the stoic mask, his brow now furrowed in what appeared to be worry. She opened her mouth to question him but she was cut off when he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

She released a small whimper as he drew her bottom lip into his mouth. As he slid his tongue over the seam of her lips she opened to him, allowing him entrance. His kiss grew hard, passionate, greedily taking from her the comfort and assurance she always provided. There was a deeper need though, almost a desperateness. Because she could have died, Clark had finally revealed to him that they never were sure if one day she might not wake up. Remembering again that she could be dead, that the one thing he had found to keep him afloat had been almost ripped from him, Oliver pulled away, not releasing her, but placing a few inches between their lips. "I'm not angry."

Chloe nodded, to relieved to even care why a man known for having a short temper wasn't angry.

"I'm not happy about this." She seemed to deflate slightly. "But I don't care about that right now."

For the second time Chloe opened her mouth to question him, but his lips connected with her own and this time his tongue didn't beg entrance. His lips were demanding and she found herself grasping at his upper arm to keep up right. His fingers slid into her hair, cradling her head in his hand. He'd kissed her before like that, but this was different. This was raw, desperate need of her. His body rose from the bed and for a moment she feared he was pulling away, but the comforter that was covering her body was quickly thrown to the side and then she felt his body pushing against her own, pressing her into the mattress. His knee pressed between her legs, separating them, and as his body settled between her thighs, she pulled away from his passionate assault just slightly and released a shuddering breath into his mouth. "I thought you said to wait."

"Do you need to?" She shook her head quickly. "Then I don't care." He pressed his lips against hers again, this time remembering how cold her body had been only minutes ago. Sliding a hand under her shirt he took comfort in the warm expanse of skin. As he slid his hand higher and over the cup of her bra she arched up into his hand, welcoming his touch. The barrier of cloth only frustrated him and he slid his hand down her body and to her thigh then back up again underneath the small pair of sleeping shorts she was still clad in. Oliver grasped the soft skin of her backside, yanking her up and against him, pressing her hard against his erection. She whimpered and rubbed mercilessly against it. Fighting back a curse he released her again and leaned back onto his knees.

Chloe heaved as his lips broke from her own, drawing in air greedily. But he didn't give her a moment to catch her breath as he tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. Planting her hands in the mattress, Chloe pushed herself up and then grabbed the shirt from his hands and yanked it over her head. She fell back onto the bed and when he leaned back over her he propped himself up on one hand and slid the other under her back. When she realized his fingers were working the clasp of her bra she couldn't control the small intake of breath. The path they were on was obvious, but that didn't mean she wasn't nervous. The clasp was undone in seconds and as he slid the straps from her arms he lowered his head and kissed her. It wasn't hard and passionate as it had been only moments before. Instead it seemed more reassuring then anything. Seconds later he pulled away, tossing her bra to the side, and yanking his shirt off. When his body finally settled on top of her again she couldn't help the sigh of pleasure that escaped her mouth as his bare skin touched her own.

He drew her bottom lip into his mouth, gently sucking on it. He felt her hand grasp his neck as she rubbed her body against his. The need in him throbbed harder, but he didn't push her. There was no rush. With every other woman he'd been with, there had been the need to rush, because if he slowed it down then he'd regret it. With those other woman he hadn't known them, and he hadn't wanted to enjoy it, he hadn't wanted to take his time. It had only been about being in the moment, satisfying some need. But with Chloe it was different, and it struck him suddenly, almost as if the realization had been waiting for the most inopportune moment to strike, that he had treated her most cruelly out of any woman he'd ever known. Even Tess, who he'd known was of questionable character; he'd gone out of his way to win her back. Chloe had her faults, but she was one of the most honest, sacrificing people he had ever known, and he had treated her like the enemy for over a year. Oliver pulled away and felt his stomach twist with guilt. His physical need to be inside of her began dying away as looked down at her, forcing himself to remember every hurtful thing he's said and done to her.

The pain on his face was the most honest thing she'd seen that evening, and she didn't like it. She slid her fingers through his blond hair and looked up at him with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him in confusion. But he wasn't confused, for the first time he finally understood, he finally found the words he wanted to say. "For everything. For my behavior, the way I treated you, for not being there when Clark and Lois were gone." He wanted to apologize for Jimmy but he couldn't. A small part of him felt guilty for not saying so, but the selfish part of him couldn't say his name out of fear she might pull away from him at the mention of her deceased husband's name.

"It's okay." Chloe said honestly. She'd assumed on her own that he was sorry for his actions, but she hadn't been waiting for an apology. Yet to hear him admit to it all pulled at her heart, because she could see it in his face that he honestly regretted it.

"No, it's not." There was no way it could be. He'd abused her friendship for so long and then when he suddenly realized that he wanted her he'd only allowed it for his own needs, for his own comfort.

"I'm here." Chloe slid her palm over his cheek and cradled it gently. "Because I want to be here, because it is okay, we're okay."

He wanted to argue with her, but couldn't find the strength. He'd sat there for seventeen hours watching over her dead body and all he wanted was to feel her soft, warm skin against his own, sink into her and hear her cry out for him. Oliver studied her face for one more moment then pressed a soft kiss against her lips and began trailing them over her jaw and down her neck.

Chloe watched him silently move down in anticipation. She knew where he was going, but that still hadn't prepared her as he took one nipple into his mouth. Her breath shuddered as she exhaled. As she inhaled again she raised her chest to him and threaded her fingers through his blond hair, holding him against her breast. His other hand attended to her other breast and soon her hips rose against him of their own accord, trying to ease some of the need growing within her. As his mouth pulled away and pressed a kiss between the valley of her breasts, she looked down and met his brown eyes. She almost begged him not to stop when his mouth brushed over her other breast.

She whimpered softly underneath him, eyes fluttering close. Unable to resist himself he gently bit down on the small nub, dragging his teeth over it. He wasn't disappointed as she cried out softly, hands fisting his hair, and arching against him.

"Ow." She responded throatily, without much conviction. He chuckled to himself, as if it was his own private joke. He pressed a gently kiss on her breast and moved slowly down her body, pressing another just inches above her belly button.

"You liked it." He slid lower, pressing his lips just above the waistband of her shorts.

"Maybe." Chloe watched anxiously as he descended lower and his fingers wrapped around the waistband of her shorts. He looked up at her and raised one eyebrow, seeming as though he were amused by her response. She almost opened her mouth to respond to the haughty look on his face, but he pulled her shorts over the soft jutting points of her hips and any semblance of thought left her. As she rose her hips and he pulled her panties and shorts over her hips and down her legs she fought against the urge to pull them back. It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable with her body and it wasn't that she'd never been with a man before. It had been a while to be sure, and perhaps that was part of the problem, but this was Oliver Queen for heavens sake. He'd been with her cousin, who was a lot more exotic and sensual then Chloe would ever be, he'd been with countless other women, rich, beautiful, talented, sexy. He had his pick of the litter, the best, it was enough to make a lowly has-been reporter a little uncomfortable.

Oliver noted her how her legs pressed together as he stood at the foot of the bed and how she just slightly bent one at the knee and pulled it over her other leg. "A little late to be getting shy don't you think?"

"Yea, well. So says the man with his pants still on." She replied, trying to hide how uncomfortable she really felt with friendly banter.

"I can fix that." Within seconds he was rid of the binding material and leaned over her, stopping over her lower body. When she didn't open her legs he looked up at her with amusement. "Is there a key I don't know about?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She said, trying to force confidence into her voice. He only chuckled and lowered his head, pressing a kiss over her lower stomach. The muscles in her lower abdomen clenched in response, unused to the sensation. His lips continued to travel lower, moving down her hip and her thigh. It wasn't until his hands slid up her legs and gently parted her thighs that she forced herself to relax. Another kiss to the inside of her thighs and then she felt his lips on her. She finally released her breath, only then realizing she had been holding it, and grasped at his hair as his wet tongue slid over her, all her previous insecurities forgotten.

With more pressure her legs relaxed against his sides and she threw her head back, arching up to meet him as he concentrated on the small nub of flesh. He watched as her body twisted and arched, fingers gripping at his sheets, head falling back. She whimpered in the back of her throat and bit on her lip and he liked it, all of it. Of course as a man he liked the fact that he could do that to her, but it was more than that. He liked making her happy. With most women it was to make them squirm, seal the deal. But with her…

"Ollie."

Her green eyes were open again, looking down to him. He didn't need to ask her what she wanted. She pulled gently at his hair, the need evident on her face, almost begging him. He moved back up her body, this time her legs closing around him without hesitation.

It wasn't until she felt the hardness of him settle against her that her stomached tensed and her breath hitched in panic. It wasn't just the feel of him against her sensitive core, it was more than that. It was unfamiliar, scary. It must have shown on her face she realized when she noted his look of concern.

There was no ignoring the look on her face, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't place it, but it bothered him. Because she could have been having second thoughts, she should have been. As much as he had wronged her she shouldn't be giving herself to him. As bad as his reputation was with women she shouldn't have wanted to be with him. "What is it, Chloe?"

"It's been a while." As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. The last thing she wanted to do was admit to Oliver was how long it had been since she'd been with a man. He seemed confused for a moment and she closed her eyes with a sigh, to mortified to even meet his own. "You know, since I've done this."

He tried to do the math in his head, just maybe guess how long it had been. It had been a year since Jimmy's death. Surely she had since then. Even if it is was a regrettable one-night stand that she'd used. "How long?"

She didn't want to answer. Because being with Oliver Queen was bad enough, having to admit that she hadn't had a sex life in a very long time was just really hit the nail on the head. "Two years."

"Two years?" He asked before he could stop himself. Then she hadn't been with Davis and even after Doomsday there had been no one. Oliver knew how long Chloe had been with Jimmy and he had to wonder if there had ever been anyone else. He wasn't about to ask her how many people she'd slept with, because he really didn't want to know. Even so, he began to wonder even more what the hell was she doing with him, a self proclaimed ladies man who, up to now hadn't shown an ounce of respect to anyone with a decent rack and a long pair of legs. The last person she'd been with had been the man she expected to spend the rest of her life with. That had been two years ago. In Oliver's opinion she was settling now.

Chloe laughed to herself, although she wasn't sure how much humor was in it. She should have known better then to bring it up. When she opened her eyes again he was staring down at her, seriousness etching his face.

"Do you trust me?" She had no reason to, but she nodded. Oliver took her lips with his in a searing kiss, and brought his hand between them, sliding one finger over her. Her body was more than ready for him. She arched in response, whimpering into his mouth. For a moment he thought about dragging it out more, slipping one finger in, but he didn't. Instead he angled himself at her entrance and pushed.

Chloe inhaled sharply, nails digging into his back as he filled her slowly. His forehead pressed against hers, forcing her to focus on him, meeting his darkened eyes. It wasn't painful, but one thing was for sure, her body wasn't used to it. And once he stopped moving, the entirety of him filling her, she released a stuttered breath. Perhaps it had been too long, but she couldn't remember it ever feeling like that. Tipping her chin to kiss him, she rolled her hips towards him allowing him to sink deeper.

He heard her gasp and as he slowly slid out of her and back in her fingers tightening against his flesh. She felt wonderful and it was taking all his will power to keep the pace slow, the noises she made in response unfortunately only made him want her more, made him want to thrust deeper and harder. He didn't want that, not this time, with this woman. She'd risked her life to save him on numerous occasions. The least he could do was sacrifice his own needs for hers. Two years was a long time, especially when the last person she'd been with was her deceased husband. He did his best not to dwell on that too much. The fact that he was the first person she'd been with since then meant a lot more then he was willing to contemplate at that moment.

He pulled away and then pressed into her again, her body tensing in response as she tried to become accustomed to the feel of him so deep inside of her. It was uncomfortable at first, and as he moved over her she grasped at his neck and winced slightly. She felt his hand on her cheek, sliding to the back of her head and tilting her head back down, forcing her to look at him. His eyes held hers, almost demanding that she not look away as he moved inside of her with deep long strokes. She hadn't realized his hand had moved until she felt it on her back, lifting her hips higher, finding something deep inside her that made her cry out.

He wanted to take her hard and fast, hear her beg him, scream his name. But he held out, taking her with slow steady thrusts, until she was grasping at the sheets, and arching her body. "Look at me," he urged softly.

She looked up at him, forcing herself to meet his eyes, and then she was over the edge, and falling. When she came back to herself his body was flush against her own. She felt his lips against her and she responded, moaning into his mouth, pressing her hips closer to his. He was still hard and long inside of her. "You didn't-."

"Not yet." His voice was shakier then he would have liked. It had been difficult to hold back and not release himself into her as she cried out underneath him, but as taught as a bow with her orgasm. But he wanted to make it last as long as possible.

She wasn't sure what to expect from him until he rolled them over and she was straddling him. Any discomfort that she had felt earlier was gone. She lowered herself against him and kissed him. His hands grasped her hips, yanking her harder against him. There was nothing she could think of in that moment, besides them. Lex, Tess, Jimmy, Davis, Oliver's past discretions, they were all forgotten. She couldn't remember anything except Oliver. She moved on him, came around him again, gasping, burying her face into his neck. She barely had time to recover when he was rolling her over. "Oh god Oliver." He chuckled against her lips. "It isn't funny."

"Can't you keep up?" She frowned below him as he kissed her lips.

"It may have been a while, but it isn't like I'm going to break."

"That's good." He pressed himself deeper into her, relishing in the way she gasped beneath him. "Because we're about to find out how unbreakable you really are."

Chloe didn't even have time to consider the implications of his words as he hooked his arms beneath her knees. As they settled on his shoulder he thrust into her. She hadn't been prepared for it. "Oh god!" She screamed and her body arched of its own accord. Finding herself unable to reach for him she grasped above her, fisting the sheets in her hands. He slammed into her again, the hard length of him seeming to touch something inside of her that had never been touched before. Every time he slid into her she cried out, dug her nails into the sheets, and squeezed her eyes tighter. She wouldn't break, and although she felt like she just might, she didn't want him to stop. In fact she wanted more. "Ollie, please."

He took her hard and fast, fully appreciating the way her body arched, the way her nails dug into his arms, and the sounds of her whimpering and crying out in response to every thrust. Then she was coming, screaming his name, and he followed soon after releasing himself into her, after holding out for what seemed forever. Her legs slowly slid from his shoulders, and he could have sworn she whimpered softly.

She hadn't even realized she was falling asleep until his forehead pressed against her own. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find him looking down at her with a smirk on his face. "Shut up."

"I didn't say a word." Oliver lifted his head and brushed away the sweaty strands of hair that clung to her forehead.

"You didn't have to." His lips pressed against hers in a chaste kiss and then pulled away. As he slid out of her she regretted the loss of him. But his arm was around her waist, pulling her to him and with a sigh she settled against him, laying her cheek against his chest. "Clark." Chloe said sleepily.

"I don't know if I should be offended." Her hand slapped his stomach in response. Taking her hand in his he pressed a kiss to her head. "What about him?"

"He'll be showing up." Chloe yawned and snuggled closer. He groaned in response, but she felt his body pull away from hers, and then settled back onto the bed again. She didn't even bother to open her eyes. It was some time during his conversation with Clark that she fell asleep.


End file.
